Fragements of Life
by Arttailfox021
Summary: Kenta has returned after a long journey but has changed.New and old friend as well as enimies. A new battle is on the horizion. Rated T for vilence blood and some sugesstive things
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Sorry I havent uploaded ina while Please enjoy

* * *

><p>It had been about 5 years since the battle with Nemesis. The world was safe once more and everyone has gone on with their normal lives since then. The heroes of that day, The Legend Bladers and the Bladers of the 4 Seasons, have gone off on their own new adventures and continued to live their normal blader lives. Well, almost all of them that is. This is the story of that certain blader and how that day with the battle of Nemesis and the times that are to follow will soon fall into place. Now, the story begins.<p>

The sun was shining bright on an afternoon in Metal City and just off the city, a small ship was just coming in. "Hey, pal!" said the captain of the ship. "Wake up! We're almost there." There was not answer. "Hey!" said the captain again… There was still no answer. "HEY! DID YOU HEAR ME!" screamed the captain while pounding on the door. "I SAID WE ARE ALMOST THERE!" he continued screaming.

"I heard you old man." finally said a voice. "You don't need to waste what you have left of your voice."

The captain growled. "Little smartaleck"

"So then." said the voice who then stepped outside of the boat, revealing a young, handsome man. "How long until we reach the docks?" he said.

The captain snorted and then said "About an hour, maybe less." The young man said nothing and then when back inside to get his things ready. The captain went ahead and focused on controlling the ship.

An hour later, the ship arrived at the docks. The young man was about to leave the boat when the captain of the ship stopped him. "What?" The young man said in a half-hearted and slightly irritated tone. The captain cleared his throat and then laid out his hand. The young man realized what he was doing and then grabbed some money out of his pocket and then put it in the old man's hand.

The captain then counted the money but then there was an unhappy look on his face. "You said that you would pay me extra." he said.

"I said I'd pay you extra _if _you got me here on time." said the young boy. "You're a _day_ late."

The young man then walked away when the old man grabbed him by the shoulder. "Now just a minute you little punk!" screamed the old man but before he could finish, the young man gave the captain a frightening glare. His cold brown eyes suddenly sent a shiver down the old man's spine. He then his hand of the young man's shoulder and just growled and went back to his ship.

The young man then continued walking and as he was walking he looked around the city. "_Heh, Metal City." _thought the young man. "_It's been a long time since I was last here. I wonder…How are the others doing_?" He wondered. The ocean breeze blew through his green hair, which went down to almost his shoulders, as he wondered if he should pay those people a visit. He then shook his head knowing that he had some business to attend to.

While he was thinking, two young boys were running and seemed to be in a hurry. "Come on, man!" said one of the boys. "We're going to be late for the tournament!"

The other boy was trailing behind. "I'm coming." he said.

They then accidently bumped into the young man. The young man just stared at the boys. The boys stared back. "Um, s-sorry sir." One of the boys stammered.

The young man made a quiet sigh and told the boys to so on and so they did. After about an hour and a half, the young man finally reached his destination. It was an old but decent looking apartment complex. The young man was to meet a person here on the 4th floor. He asked the front desk if the person he is supposed to meet has still here. They confirmed it and the young boy then went to the apartment number.

When he there he knocked on the door. "Who is it?" said a voice from behind the door.

"It's me." said the young man. They young man then heard footsteps and unlocking of the door. He then walked in and saw the person he was to meet laying on the couch. It was an older man with tannish skin and white hair that almost went down to his waist. He was wearing a rusty brown shirt with dark grey pants.

"Sorry for the delay Tsubasa, but the person who sent me transportation was lousy." said the young man.

Tsubasa just laughed. The young man's facial expression just stayed the same. Tsubasa just sighed. "It's been a while...Kenta"

* * *

><p>Sorry If it's too short please review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

R&R

* * *

><p>After a while, Kenta and the others went to the B-Pit to celebrate his return. Kenta really thought that it wasn't necessary but Madoka insisted and Kenta knew that when she got this excited, there was no reasoning with her. The other reason the she wanted to check on Kenta's Flash Saggittario which Kenta should've known. When they got there, everybody went to work getting the party ready. While they were doing that, Kenta looked around the B-Pit seeing the changes Madoka and her dad have made. A lot of memories flooded his mind. He remembered all the times he had here before he went on his journey. Not too long after, he got really got bored just standing around doing nothing. He decided to go in the kitchen to help.<p>

"Hey, Madoka!" Kenta called out. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Madoka just pushed him out of the kitchen.

"No! No!" she said. "This party is for you, Kenta! You don't have to help!"

"But I-" Kenta stammered. But before he could finish, Madoka gave Kenta that look that told him NO. Kenta, unlike back then when he would quiver in fear of that look, just have her look back. Madoka then pointed to the living room. Kenta just sighed and went to the living room and then went to lie down.

It was only a couple of hours before Kenta had to do something before he went crazy of boredom. He told the others that he was going to head out for a minute. When he got outside he leaned on the wall of the building and looked up at the stars.

"You sure have changed and in more ways than one." said a voice. Kenta turned around to see that it was Kyoya. He was wearing a black T-shirt with some camo-colored, cargo pants and he was still wearing that necklace.

"It's not like you to make a complement Kyoya." Kenta joked.

"Tch. Sorry I said anything." Kyoya said.

Kenta just laughed. "_You_ on the other hand, haven't changed a bit."

Kyoya just smiled. "So, I heard from Tsubasa that you've gotten stronger."

"Tsubasa told you about our battle huh?" said Kenta. Kyoya nodded. "What do you say that we have a battle while they are getting ready" But before Kenta could respond Madoka stepped out.

"It's all ready boys!" she said. Kyoya just groaned as he and Kenta went in. Kenta just laughed while Kyoya just gave him a glare.

"Maybe some other time, Kyoya." Kenta said.

Kyoya just shrugged. "Whatever."

As soon as everyone got their food and settled down, Ginga had something to say. He cleared his throat. "A toast to Kenta!" he said. "For all of his hard training that he has went through for the past 5 years!"

Everyone cheered. Kenta just put his hand on his forehead, a little embarrassed.

He then just laughed. "Thanks, Ginga." Kenta said. Ginga just smiled. "You know, you guys really didn't have to do this." said Kenta.

Benkei then put his arm around Kenta's head, leaving Kenta a bit surprised. "Nonsense, Kenta!" Benkei said. "It's the least we could do for a buddy whose been gone for a long time." Benkei then put Kenta into a head-lock and rubbed his fist into Kenta's head playfully which for Kenta, wasn't very fun. He found it very annoying when people did that to him.

All the others were laughing while Kenta was trying to break free. "Benkei!" Kenta said. "Let me go! I'm trying to eat!"

The others continued to laugh. Benkei finally let go of Kenta. Kenta's hair was a little ruffled from what Benkei did so he fixed his hair.

"Seesh Benkei, I'm not a little kid anymore." said Kenta.

Benkei just snickered "Besides" he continued. "This is also for your first bey battle victory back here." Kenta looked a little confused.

"Tsubasa told us about your battle with him and how you kicked his butt!"said Yu with a laugh in his voice.

"Oh, come on!" said Tsubasa a little embarrassed. "I didn't lose that badly!"

"Actually, yeah you did Tsubasa." Kenta said leaning back in his chair. Everyone but Tsubasa was laughing.

Tsubasa just took a bite out of his Chocolate Cornet and sulked. "Thanks a lot, Kenta." he mumbled. Kenta just smirked at Tsubasa. Madoka sat down by Tsubasa and said something to him and he started smiling again.

As the party continued Madoka stayed by Tsubasa while Benkei, as usual, was eating everything in sight.

"Hey, Ginga. Where's your dad?" Kenta asked.

"My dad?" said Ginga. "He had to go to a late meeting so he couldn't make it." Kenta understood and continued eating. Kyoya and Hikaru were talking in the back about just some random stuff. Kenta went over to the kitchen to get a drink.

"So, Hikaru. How have things been going with you and Ryuto?"

Hikaru started blushing. "Oh, uh- everything is going fine" Hikaru stammered. Hikaru and Ryuto have been dating ever since Ginga and the others out up that memorial for Ryuga. From what Kenta has been hearing, their relationship has been getting serious. (A/N: I know what you guys are thinking but it's not in _that_ way,) After a couple of hours, the party was over and just about everyone was going home.

Kenta had a place to live downtown but before he could leave, he had to look for Madoka because she said that she would look at Kenta's bey and have her fix the small damages for the night. "Hey, Madoka!" Kenta called out. "Madoka! Where are you?" Kenta searched all over for her and he was going to go check in her work station. As soon he began to go downstairs, he was about to call out her name when stopped. What he saw completely shocked him. Kenta couldn't stop staring. What he saw that was so shocking to him was both Madoka and Tsubasa lying on the sofa…kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

Woho! I am on a role baby! Please review

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours, Kenta arrived at his destination. It was on a hill not too far from the ocean. When he got up on top of the hill, Kenta was surprised to see that there was someone already here. It was a woman with light blue hair that went down to the half of her back and was wearing an ocean green dress. Kenta knew right away who it was. "Hikaru?" said Kenta.<p>

The woman turned around and looked shocked. "Kenta?" she said still in a little shock. "Kenta, is that…is that you?" Kenta nodded. Hikaru then went over to Kenta and hugged him in joy. Kenta just smiled and hugged her back. "My, gosh Kenta I'm so happy to see you." said Hikaru as she let him go. She then got a good look at him. "Wow! You've gotten so tall. I could barely recognize you" Kenta just smiled. "So, you here to pay your respects too?" he said to Hikaru. Hikaru nodded and they turned to see a grave that Hikaru put a bouquet of flowers on.

Kenta then went up to the grave and put his hands in the stone. "Hey there, Ryuga." Kenta said in a calm voice. "It's been a while since I came to visit you but I was gone to do some training." Hikaru just look at Kenta and smiled. "You know, even though it's been like 5 years I still wish you were still here with us but I know there is nothing I can do about it now." Kenta continued. "Ever since you died I've been determined to be as strong as you were. After all, I did inherit your star fragment." Kenta then laughed. "People are saying that I'm acting a lot like you as well." He now was getting a little emotional. "I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me and taught me." He said with his voice a little cracked up. Hikaru went by Kenta's side and put her hand on his shoulder. Kenta then pulled it together. "Hikaru and your brother are getting along real well." Kenta said wiping his eyes while Hikaru just laughed. Kenta then just stood there. Staring at Ryuga's grave. "You passed on your will to me Ryuga." He said" I thank you for that."

"We really wish you were here though, Ryuga." Hikaru then said. The two stayed there for a little while longer and then said goodbye to Ryuga grave and went down the hill.

"I'm really happy and you decided to forgive Ryuga about what happened at Battle Bladers, Hikaru." Kenta said as they continued to walk down the steps.

"It's the least I could do after what Ryuga did for us with the battle of Nemesis." Hikaru said. Kenta said nothing but made a small smile. "Have you visited their graves yet?" asked Hikaru.

"My parents? Yeah." Kenta said. He had a sad look in his eyes just then.

Hikaru looked a little worried. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

Kenta just shook his head. "No, it's fine Hikaru." He said. Hikaru nodded. Kenta then told Hikaru about his battle with Tsubasa. Hikaru laughed when Kenta told her how he beat him easily.

"So, are you going to WBBA headquarters now?" Hikaru asked Kenta.

"Yeah, I told Tsubasa I would go visit the others that who are going to be there." said Kenta.

Hikaru laughed. "Okay Kenta, I might as well come with you." Kenta just smiled.

When Kenta and Hikaru arrived at the WBBA headquarters, they were in front of Ryo Hagane's office. Hikaru had already gone inside. Kenta on the other hand waited for a few minutes outside the door. He was wondering how his friends would react when they saw him.

Kenta then let out a sigh. "_Well, here goes nothing"._ Kenta thought as he opened the door. When he opened the door, everyone in the room looked at Kenta. They had mixed expressions on their faces. Some were shocked, some happy and...some puzzled but that was probably because Kenta had changed so much. Yu was the first one to break the silence.

"Kenta! You're back!" Yu screamed. He then went up to Kenta and the others followed. Except for Kyoya, who was just leaning on the wall. Everyone else was crowding Kenta with excitement. Benkei then went and gave Kenta a bear hug.

Benkei was either screaming or crying in joy. "KENTA! I'm soo happy you're back!"

Kenta tried to laugh but Benkei was kind of crushing him. "It's….good to see you to Benkei." he said in a grunt. "Now will you please let me go so that I can breathe?" Benkei then let him go and gave a nervous laugh while Kenta was left trying to gasp for air. After that, everyone sat down and talked to Kenta about what has been happening. Madoka had been busy at the B-Pit; Benkei had been thinking of starting a fast food restaurant, which Kenta laughed at either because it was ironic or that it was just funny. Nothing much had changed with Yu, Kyoya or Ginga, well Ryo has been trying to talk Ginga into being Deputy Director for Japan but it hasn't been working out so well.

Ginga looked at Kenta in amazement. "You sure have gone through quite a growth spurt." Ginga said.

Kenta just rolled his eyes. "_We haven't seen each other in like 5 years and that's the first thing he says to me?" _ Kenta thought in irritation.

* * *

><p>I loved how this turned out! srro if it's short. PLease review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I own nothing! LOL XD

* * *

><p>After a while, Kenta and the others went to the B-Pit to celebrate his return. Kenta really thought that it wasn't necessary but Madoka insisted and Kenta knew that when she got this excited, there was no reasoning with her. The other reason the she wanted to check on Kenta's Flash Saggittario which Kenta should've known. When they got there, everybody went to work getting the party ready. While they were doing that, Kenta looked around the B-Pit seeing the changes Madoka and her dad have made. A lot of memories flooded his mind. He remembered all the times he had here before he went on his journey. Not too long after, he got really got bored just standing around doing nothing. He decided to go in the kitchen to help.<p>

"Hey, Madoka!" Kenta called out. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Madoka just pushed him out of the kitchen.

"No! No!" she said. "This party is for you, Kenta! You don't have to help!"

"But I-" Kenta stammered. But before he could finish, Madoka gave Kenta that look that told him NO. Kenta, unlike back then when he would quiver in fear of that look, just have her look back. Madoka then pointed to the living room. Kenta just sighed and went to the living room and then went to lie down.

It was only a couple of hours before Kenta had to do something before he went crazy of boredom. He told the others that he was going to head out for a minute. When he got outside he leaned on the wall of the building and looked up at the stars.

"You sure have changed and in more ways than one." said a voice. Kenta turned around to see that it was Kyoya. He was wearing a black T-shirt with some camo-colored, cargo pants and he was still wearing that necklace.

"It's not like you to make a complement Kyoya." Kenta joked.

"Tch. Sorry I said anything." Kyoya said.

Kenta just laughed. "_You_ on the other hand, haven't changed a bit."

Kyoya just smiled. "So, I heard from Tsubasa that you've gotten stronger."

"Tsubasa told you about our battle huh?" said Kenta. Kyoya nodded. "What do you say that we have a battle while they are getting ready" But before Kenta could respond Madoka stepped out.

"It's all ready boys!" she said. Kyoya just groaned as he and Kenta went in. Kenta just laughed while Kyoya just gave him a glare.

"Maybe some other time, Kyoya." Kenta said.

Kyoya just shrugged. "Whatever."

As soon as everyone got their food and settled down, Ginga had something to say. He cleared his throat. "A toast to Kenta!" he said. "For all of his hard training that he has went through for the past 5 years!"

Everyone cheered. Kenta just put his hand on his forehead, a little embarrassed.

He then just laughed. "Thanks, Ginga." Kenta said. Ginga just smiled. "You know, you guys really didn't have to do this." said Kenta.

Benkei then put his arm around Kenta's head, leaving Kenta a bit surprised. "Nonsense, Kenta!" Benkei said. "It's the least we could do for a buddy whose been gone for a long time." Benkei then put Kenta into a head-lock and rubbed his fist into Kenta's head playfully which for Kenta, wasn't very fun. He found it very annoying when people did that to him.

All the others were laughing while Kenta was trying to break free. "Benkei!" Kenta said. "Let me go! I'm trying to eat!"

The others continued to laugh. Benkei finally let go of Kenta. Kenta's hair was a little ruffled from what Benkei did so he fixed his hair.

"Seesh Benkei, I'm not a little kid anymore." said Kenta.

Benkei just snickered "Besides" he continued. "This is also for your first bey battle victory back here." Kenta looked a little confused.

"Tsubasa told us about your battle with him and how you kicked his butt!"said Yu with a laugh in his voice.

"Oh, come on!" said Tsubasa a little embarrassed. "I didn't lose that badly!"

"Actually, yeah you did Tsubasa." Kenta said leaning back in his chair. Everyone but Tsubasa was laughing.

Tsubasa just took a bite out of his Chocolate Cornet and sulked. "Thanks a lot, Kenta." he mumbled. Kenta just smirked at Tsubasa. Madoka sat down by Tsubasa and said something to him and he started smiling again.

As the party continued Madoka stayed by Tsubasa while Benkei, as usual, was eating everything in sight.

"Hey, Ginga. Where's your dad?" Kenta asked.

"My dad?" said Ginga. "He had to go to a late meeting so he couldn't make it." Kenta understood and continued eating. Kyoya and Hikaru were talking in the back about just some random stuff. Kenta went over to the kitchen to get a drink.

"So, Hikaru. How have things been going with you and Ryuto?"

Hikaru started blushing. "Oh, uh- everything is going fine" Hikaru stammered. Hikaru and Ryuto have been dating ever since Ginga and the others out up that memorial for Ryuga. From what Kenta has been hearing, their relationship has been getting serious. (A/N: I know what you guys are thinking but it's not in _that_ way,) After a couple of hours, the party was over and just about everyone was going home.

Kenta had a place to live downtown but before he could leave, he had to look for Madoka because she said that she would look at Kenta's bey and have her fix the small damages for the night. "Hey, Madoka!" Kenta called out. "Madoka! Where are you?" Kenta searched all over for her and he was going to go check in her work station. As soon he began to go downstairs, he was about to call out her name when stopped. What he saw completely shocked him. Kenta couldn't stop staring. What he saw that was so shocking to him was both Madoka and Tsubasa lying on the sofa…kissing **passionately.**

* * *

><p>Heheh. surprised you at the end didn't I? ;3<p>

I not sure how old Madoka is but in my story she and Tsubasa are about the same age. ya know, 18?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I LOVED writing this chapter. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>Kenta just stood there at the top of the stairs in surprise. Tsubasa and Madoka were still passionately kissing not knowing Kenta caught them. He suddenly went up stairs, wondering if he should interrupt them or not. "<em>Well, it not really any of my business."<em> Kenta thought. "_Besides, it's not like I'm her dad or anything." _Kenta just shrugged because in truth he didn't really care. He went downstairs again. He looked at the two who were _still _in thier make out session. Kenta cleared his throat loud enough for both Tsubasa and Madoka to hear. Both of them jumped when they saw Kenta at the stairs.

"Uh-K-Kenta! Um, Y-you see...We -." Madoka stammered.

Kenta just shook his hand. "No, No. You don't need to explain." Kenta said in a joke-like tone. "Though I gotta say, I've always thought you had a thing for Ginga." Kenta continued twirling around in Madoka's chair with a smirk on his face. Tsubasa just glared at Kenta. He knew that Kenta was making fun of them. Kenta saw this, sighed with his hands raised up. "Heh. Didn't mean to insult you two." he said. "Some of my mentors kind of rubbed off on me…I…apologize."

Tsubasa just gave him an irritating glance. "You know Kenta" Tsubasa said getting up. "People said the past few years, you've been acting a lot like Ryuga…I'm starting to think that they're right."

Kenta gave him a little laugh but this one was a little different. "Watch it Tsubasa." Kenta said as he began to approach Tsubasa. Kenta then gave Tsubasa a killer glare. Similar to the kind of glare the Ryuga used to give when he was mad. Kenta then grabbed Tsubasa's shirt. Kenta, despite Tsubasa being older then Kenta, was surprisingly little taller than Tsubasa. "You know what happens when someone makes fun of Ryuga like that." said Kenta.

Tsubasa remembered that about a year ago, Kenta had fought a blader and the blader kept making fun of Ryuga for his own amusement. That was the bladers mistake. Kenta, after he won the battle, snapped and beat him senseless. The poor blader spent about a month in the hospital. Tsubasa stare at Kenta until Madoka broke up the soon to be fight.

Madoka then sighed. "So, uh what did you come here for Kenta?" she said.

Kenta held out his bey. "You said that you would look at Saggittario." said Kenta. "Oh, that's right." said Madoka. She got the bey and told Kenta that she would have it done in the morning. Kenta then waved goodbye and went to his apartment to sleep, giving a quick glance at Tsubasa before he left.

Tsubasa sighed. "Sorry about that, Madoka." he said, putting his arms around her waist. Madoka just giggled.

"Forget about it, Tsubasa." she said turning around and pecking him on the lips and started back kissing.

Later that night, Kenta had a dream. He dreamed then he was younger, back when the battle of Nemesis was won. Kenta was having some sort of battle. It was a quick win for Kenta and everyone was cheering for Kenta. Kenta was smiling and waving at the crowd when he saw in the crowd, both Ryuga and Kenta's parents. They were all smiling at him.

"Mom, Dad, Ryuga!" Kenta said as he ran to them. As he ran to then the crown and everything else was beginning to fade away. Kenta reached the 3 and then jumped out and hugged his parents. Ryuga was standing by then, smiling. Kenta then looked at Ryuga. "We won…Ryuga." he said.

Ryuga just laughed and put his hand on Kenta's head. "Of course you did." Ryuga said. "I had faith in you, so I knew that you would win." Kenta just grinned at Ryuga while his parents smiled.

"Well done, son." said Kenta's dad. Kenta was so happy at this moment. Suddenly, Kenta realized that a strong bright light was filling the area. Kenta couldn't see his mom, dad, or his friend Ryuga anymore.

Kenta then gasped when he woke up. He looked around the hotel that he was sleeping in. "A dream, huh?" Kenta said talking to himself. Kenta then got up and took a shower. While he was in the shower he held up his necklace, thinking about Ryuga. He then just laughed and got out of the shower. After he dried himself off and got dressed, his cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" Kenta answered. "Oh, it's you. What is it?" The person on the cell phone told Kenta to go meet at WBBA headquarters. There is something the person, Kenta and Ryo needed to discus. Kenta sighed "Okay. I'll be there. I gotta go and get my bey first" he said. He shut his phone off and went to the B-Pit.

When Kenta arrived, he saw Tsubasa and Madoka there. Kenta couldn't help but smirk at Tsubasa. Tsubasa just lowly growled at Kenta.

"Madoka." Kenta called out. Madoka popped out from behind the counter.

"Yes?" she said.

Kenta went up to the counter. "Is Saggitario ready yet?" he asked.

Madoka nodded and gave Kenta's bey back to him. "Why are you in such a hurry, Kenta?"

She asked again. "I've got to go to WBBA headquarters for a meeting." Kenta replied. "Oh, and Ryo said you had to come to Tsubasa."

Tsubasa sighed. "Alright" he said. Tsubasa then kissed Madoka on the cheek and left with Kenta, leaving Madoka with her work fixing Beyblades.

"Kenta. Do me a favor and keep what you saw last night a secret" said Tsubasa. "Madoka and I were planning to tell the others ourselves."

Kenta laughed. "Whatever you say, Casanova." Kenta jokingly said.

Tsubasa just looked at Kenta. "You know Kenta; I liked you better when you didn't have that attitude." Tsubasa said as they continued walking.

* * *

><p>LOL I Knew I couldn't end this chapter without putting in those last 3 lines. XD<p>

please review and tell me if u loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Everyone! please review

* * *

><p>When Tsubasa and Kenta arrived at Ryo's office, another young man was sitting in an easy chair that was by Ryo's Desk. The young man was older than Kenta but just a little younger than Ryo. He had Black hair that went down to his shoulders. His eyes were a piercing jade green color. They looked like they could stop anyone who got in his way if he gave some sort of glare. He had light colored skin and he seemed to be wearing a very light blue trench coat with some blue pants. (AN: Any of u guys find this character familiar)Kenta seemed surprised to see the man.

"Allen!" "What are you doing here?" Kenta said to the man. The man he was speaking to was Allen Cifer. He has been the one who has helped him with his training for the past 5 years. Most of the time, anyway.

"Sit down, Kenta." Allen said. Kenta did what he was told.

"What's wrong, Allen?" Kenta asked. "Is there something wrong with the tournament?" Allen was the WBBA director for the U.S. Allen shook his head. Kenta knew that if Allen was here, something serious was going on.

"It's about your parents Kenta, and what happened 4 years ago..." Allen said. This had Kenta's full attention. About 4 years ago, Kenta's parents were one of the many victims of a building collapse.

_FLASHBACK_

It was during an Indoor Tournament. Both Kenta and his parents were there to see the event. At that time, Kenta's parents decided to take him to a bey competition. Kenta didn't bring his beyblade that day but he could watch. In the middle of the tournament, the building suddenly began to collapse. Everyone was screaming in panic. A fire caused from the collapse had begun to start. Kenta's mother was running while holding Kenta's hand tightly when a group of people came rushing by knocked Kenta to the ground unconscious. Kenta's parent tried to get him up when a large structure from the roof collapsed in front of them. This is when Kenta woke up. Kenta, not knowing what happened lost sight of his parents and it was at this time when Allen rescued Kenta and got him out of the crumbling building. Back then, Kenta and his friends had just met Allen. It was revealed later that Kenta's parents didn't make it out and that the large structure had fell on top of them and killed them. Kenta was devastated when he found out. His friends were as well. Allen said that he would take care of Kenta since they had already had formed a friendship.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Back at Ryo's office, Allen was explaining why he brought this up. "I called you up here Kenta because I believe that the building collapse was not entirely by accident." Allen said.

"I kind of figured that, Allen." Kenta interrupted. Everyone was surprised by Kenta's comment.

"How did you…" Allen said a little stunned.

"I overheard you talking about the investigation a year back to the other directors. I knew something was up." said Kenta, leaning back in the chair. Allen looked at Kenta in irritation, like he was not supposed to hear that. Kenta sighed. "Relax, Allen I didn't do anything." he said.

Allen jus sighed and pulled out some sort of file. "As I was saying" "I overlooked the blue prints of the building and found out that someone had purposely damaged the structure of the building, causing the collapse. I looked in the surviving cameras from the building and I found a few people that may have possibly caused the building collapse." Allen continued. Kenta began to look at the files and seemed to have seen something that caught his eye. "One of the people" "Is someone you guys are very familiar with." Allen said in a cautious tone. Kenta continued to stare at this one picture.

"Kenta?" Tsubasa asked. "Is there something wrong?" Kenta didn't respond. He just kept looking at the picture in anger. His eyes showed it. His hands gripped the picture tightly due to him in rage. Tsubasa was getting concerned about Kenta and walked up by him to see what he was so mad about. What he saw completely surprised him. In the picture was a middle aged man with white hair and gold streaks. He was wearing a black top hat with a trench coat. Both Tsubasa and Kenta recognized this man. It was Doji. "But, how is that possible? He's supposed to be dead." Tsubasa said, still shocked.

"We don't know." said Ryo. "All we know this he was there at the time of the collapse. We didn't know what his intensions were at that time and we couldn't find his body in the rubble so it can be assumed that he's alive."

Kenta banged his fist on the table in anger. "Why Can't That Conniving Rat Just Stay Dead!" Kenta yelled. The room fell silent for a minute.

"Kenta." Tsubasa said in worry of his friend. But before Tsubasa could say anything else, he went out of the room slamming the door in anger. Now Ryo and Tsubasa were worried.

"I'll go talk to him." said Allen. Allen then went out of the office to look for Kenta.

Kenta was already down near the Bey Park. He was sitting down near the river where he and Ginga used to hang out all the time. Kenta was thinking about what he had just found out. He thought back to all the times he had spent with his mom and dad and his adventure with Ryuga.

"Kenta." Allen called out. Kenta turned around to see Allen behind him. Allen then sat down beside him. "I thought I'd find you here." he said.

"You did, did you?" Kenta said not looking at Allen.

"Yes." Allen responded. "Whenever you felt troubled, angered or depressed, you would always go down near a river or lake to clear your head. That's one thing about you that hasn't changed after all these years."

Kenta just smiled but that smile didn't last very long. "First he went after Ryuga" he said. "Now Doji went after me and my family?" Kenta was starting to get upset.

"Kenta." Allen said. "We're still not sure yet if he did cause the incident." Kenta suddenly got up and looked at Allen in anger.

"Why else would he be there? He probably knew Ryuga had passed his star fragment to me and he used me and my family as a punching bag, because Ryuga was already dead!" he said. Allen just looked at Kenta who sat back down and pulled his legs to his head. Allen put his hand on his shoulders.

"I know it's hard, even after 4 years. But please, listen to me Kenta. You must promise me, even _if _Doji was responsible, not to take this investigation and whatever comes with it into your own hands." he said. Kenta looked at Allen and nodded.

"Alright Allen, I promise." he said. Allen thanked him and the two got up and went back to WBBA headquarters to finish the meeting.

* * *

><p>Just to let u guys know now. Kenta's past duing the timeskip will be better explained in a prequel to this story<p>

P:S: srry if it's a little long


	7. Chapter 7

R&R I'm fixing all of the chapters that were not paragraphed

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Kenta arrived at Metal Bey City and a tournament was beginning to start. He had been giving orders by Allen to enter it to see if a certain blader that went by the name of Victor had entered the tournament. The WBBA has had their eyes on Victor for a couple of years now. He supposedly is said to carry and very suspicious beyblade around with him and is also said to causing a lot of destruction with it. If Victor had entered, Kenta was told to bring him in for questioning but he was told to be careful because Victor was rumored to be very violent. Ginga and some of the others were entering the tournament as well but just for fun. They were all in the lobby getting ready for the battle.<p>

"Oh, man! I'm so excited." Yu screamed.

Kenta looked at him in a weird way. "What's with you? I told you already told you about this tournament." he said.

"Well, it's just that we haven't had a big tournament like this in a long time" Yu said sheepishly.

"That's right Kenta. It is also the first tournament we've had with you so we are twice as happy!" said Benkei polishing up his Dark Bull.

Kenta shook his head in amusement at the two. Madoka was looking at Tsubasa's bey, making sure it wasn't scratched. This was Tsubasa first tournament in a while

"Hey, Kenta. I really hope that I will see you in the finals. I've been looking forward to battling you" said Kyoya. Kenta nodded in response.

The intercoms then started to ring. "_Will the bladers who are entering the tournament please go to the stadium arena? The tournament is about to start. I repeat the tournament is about to start." _it said. That was Kenta and the others cue to go.

"I'll be rooting for you guys and you too Tsubasa!" Madoka said as her secret boyfriend smiled back.

Kenta made a soft laugh. "Yeah, _I bet she will."_ he thought.

The arena was filled with people cheering as the bladers came out. Kenta looked at the other bladers as he walked by them. None of them matched Victor's description but he did see someone he knew from his past and it wasn't a friend. He was standing at the far end of the row as they lined up. It was Reiji.

"_Great, as if I didn't have enough to deal with lately."_ Kenta thought. It wasn't long until the others saw him too. Yu looked a little terrified even though he was a little kid the last time he had fought him, Reiji could scare, or creep out at least, just about anybody. Reiji recognized Kenta and gave him that creepy smile of his. Kenta just shot a glare back. DJ was announcing all the bladers and who would be facing who in the first round. It was shown on the screen and they were picked at random. Kenta was the first to battle and it was with Yu. He looked at his friend who was overflowing with joy.

"Isn't this great, Kenta?" Yu said. "The first battle and it's between you and me!" Kenta nodded in agreement. The rest of the bladers walked back to the lobby. Reiji looked the two with that creepy smile still on his face as he walked back to the lobby along with the others.

Ginga saw what he was doing and grabbed his shoulder. "I don't know what you're doing here, but you better not caused any trouble. You are lucky my dad is still letting you compete after what you did 2 years ago." he said. Reiji just smirked and walked away.

Kenta and Yu then walked up to the stadium to get ready for the battle.

"Don't hold back Kenchi!" Yu said.

Kenta scoffed. "You still call me that after all these years? You _do_ still act like a child" he said. DJ then told the two to get ready. Kenta took out his launcher and soo did Kenta

. "Ready?" yelled DJ Everybody then yelled "3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

The beys clashed and grinded at each other as the people cheered. The battle went on for a good 10 minutes.

"Saggittario! Take him out quickly!" Kenta yelled.

"I don't think so!" Yu said back. Libra quickly got out of the way of Saggittario but the bey quickly counterattacked. Yu began to panic as his bey began to lose balance.

"Wow, I can't believe how strong Kenta has gotten." Madoka said.

Yu was beginning to get frustrated. "Grr. It's not over yet! Libra: Sonic Blaster!" A surge of energy blasted out of the bey. It was soon surrounded by a wall of green energy.

"Oh, man! How's Kenta going to win now?" Benkei said.

Everyone watched as the energy surrounded Libra.

Kenta just stood there calm as he could, thinking of how he could penetrate the wall. "_Think, Kenta!_" he thought. He knew he couldn't attack from above with Diving Arrow. That would knock his bey right out of the stadium. He then got an idea. He then told Saggitario to rush forward.

"WHAT? Kenta what are you thinking?" Ginga yelled.

Kenta just smirked. "GO Saggitario: Flaming Arrow!" he said. Saggitario then began to glow and was engulfed with flames. The Bey then crashed into the sonic wall. The wall began to rip apart, causing an explosion. Everyone gasped in shock as the smoke began to clear. It was soon revealed the Libra had stopped spinning and that Kenta had won. Everyone cheered in excitement. In the lobby everyone was cheering as well, except for Reiji who stared at Kenta and made a soft chuckle.

Yu picked up Libra and smile. "You did great Libra." he said. "You too, Kenta!" The two the shook hands and went back to the lobby. Everyone was waiting to congratulate Kenta and Yu.

"That was amazing Kenta!" Benkei said.

There was a sudden slow clap coming from behind. They turned around and saw that it was Reiji who was giving Kenta a killer look but still had that smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugh this tok soo long but I'm happy with it! please review**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations on your win, Kenta! Then again, I shouldn't be surprised from Ryuga's successor." Reiji said with a laugh in his throat, continuing to clap.<p>

Kenta did not take the complement "What is it that you want Reiji?" he said.

Reiji just chuckled. His appearance hadn't changed all that much, only he was now wearing purple long sleeve shirt and his hair was a little longer but his bangs were a little shorter so that people could see his eyes a little better and those little eyes things in his hair were gone. "Oh, nothing." he continued. "I just wanted you to know that I really look forward to battling you." He then put his arm around Kenta's shoulder giving him a smirk. "It a shame that Ryuga isn't here too see you battle. I'm soo very sorry for your loss" he said.

Kenta started to growl at him.

"But, I would probably be better off dead too if I lost such an important battle like he had with Rago and lost _soo _pathetically." Reiji said stared to laugh.

Kenta just couldn't hold his anger anymore. "THAT. IS. IT!" he yelled. He then grabbed Reiji's arm off his shoulder and then gave him a strong right hook to the face. Everyone looked in shock as Reiji fell to the ground.

"Kenta, stop it!" Madoka said.

But Kenta didn't listen and picked him up off the ground and slammed him up against the wall. Ginga then saw something about Kenta that was strange. He seemed to be glowing his Bey energy like Ryuga used to.

"Say one more ill thing about Ryuga and I will beat the breath out of you!" Kenta yelled with anger. Reiji snickered before he looked in Kenta's eyes. The smiled went off his face for a moment and came back.

" And I'm so sorry about your parent was well." he said. Kenta eyes were now fill with rage and he was about to land another punch when Benkei pulled him back.

"Kenta, stop! Do you want to be disqualified?" said Tsubasa. Kenta looked at everyone and then calmed down after a few minutes and walked off to the locker room.

Reiji just chuckled as he got up. "My, my. Hasn't Kenta gotten a temper?" he said rubbing his cheek where he got hit.

Tsubasa glared at him. "Watch it Reiji." He snarled. "Making fun of Ryuga is one thing, but his parents are an _entirely_ different matter. You do that again and we won't stop him next time." Everyone agreed with Tsubasa the intercom then ringed and said that the second battle was about to start.

Yu went to go get Kenta while Reiji waved sarcastically to everyone as he walked off. "See you guys in the finals." He said laughing.

Tsubasa just shook his head.

"I really hate that man." Benkei said**.(A:N/ I got that line from Jurassic Park XD)**

"Who doesn't?" said Madoka. Tsubasa just sighed and he and the rest of the gang went to watch the battle.

Yu found Kenta in the locker room, sitting on one of the benches. "Um, Kenta? Are you coming to watch the battle?' he hesitated to say.

Kenta nodded as he took a deep breath, not turning around. "Yeah, just-just give me a few minutes." He said.

Yu nodded and waited outside for him. Kenta had one of his his hand over his eyes and was mumbling something to himself. After a few minutes he stepped out of the room, taking a big breath. "Are you okay, Kenta?" Yu said concerned about his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." said Kenta.

The two arrived outside where the next battle had already started. It was Benkei against Ryutaro.

Kenta sat beside Madoka who was sitting next to Tsubasa. "So what's going on?" he asked Tsubasa.

He told Kenta that Benkei currently has the upper hand. Eventually it was Benkei who won but by a close call. Benkei was sure happy about it.

"Conragts Ben-Ben!" Yu called out to him.

Kenta just sighed and shook his head in amusement. "Is he ever going to grow up?" he asked Tsubasa?

"Probably not." Tsubasa replied. The both of them laughed. While the others were talking to each other in the stands, Reiji was looking from the very top row.

The tournament lasted for hours and in the end it narrowed downed to Kyoya, Kenta and Reiji. It was the semi-final match and Kenta was to face Kyoya next. He was fixing up his bey and thinking on what was the best way to battle him.

"Looks like I'll be having my battle with you after all, Kenta," Kyoya said leaning by the door.

"It would seem so."Kenta chuckled. Their battle was to begin in just about 5 minutes.

"You know I'm not going to lose this battle" Kyoya said with a smirk on his face.

Kenta began to laugh like what he said was a joke. "We'll see about that." he said. They were now on both sides of the stadium eager to get the battle under way.

"Let's go Kyoya!" Benkei cheered.

"I thought that you were going to root for Kenta, Benkei." Madoka said looking at him.

He caught this and made a nervous chuckle. "Well, I was but- you see I…" he stammered.

"Never mind." she sighed.

DJ then told Kyoya and Kenta to get ready. Kenta took out his launcher and put Saggittario on it. Kyoya did the same.

"3..2..1…LET IT RIIP!" everyone chorused.

The two beys clashed together furiously causing an explosion. When the dust cleared, the two beys clashed again.

Kyoya chuckled. "Heh, not bad Kenta." he said. "Back then your bey couldn't even take one of my direct attacks but let's see if it can withstand this. Roar, Leone!" Leone then surrounded itself with a vortex of wind.

Kenta then told Saggittario to draw back. "_The Lion Gale Force Wall."_ he thought. He hasn't seen this in a while.

"What will Kenta do now?" Yu said. The others just watched. Kenta studied the vortex in front of him, trying to see how he can make a direct attack. He waited for the right moment and then told his bey to attack. Saggittario then crashed into the outer side of the tornado.

Kyoya was smirking while thinking. "_Nice try, Kenta. _"Go! King Lion Tearing Blast!" The tornado began to split and threw Saggittario in it. "It's all over Kenta!" Kyoya yelled. "

That's it! Show him Kyoya!" Benkei shouted While the others were panicking seeing Kenta's being knocked around in the twisters, Kenta just closed his eyes and cleared his mind.

"_Focus." _ he thought. He then remembered something that Allen had taught him years ago.

_Flashback_

_About 3 ½ years ago._

"Do it again." Allen said.

Kenta was breathing heavily. Both of them were training in a canyon and there were some target statues clamped on 4 tall pillar-like rocks. Kenta had been trying to break these statues all at once but it was difficult to do because he had to do this when powerful gust of wind came below the rocks and Saggittario had to use the winds in order to break them. But whenever Kenta tried to do this, the winds would knock his bey out.

"I'm sorry… Allen but, I just don't see how this.. is… possible." Kenta said breathing heavily with his bangs over his face.

Allen told Kenta to step back and watch him. He then pulled out his launcher and his bey Sky Griffin SH103 (A/N: I made this bey up) and turned to the three rocks that had no targets. These rocks also had powerful winds bellowing out from underneath. "Watch me, Kenta." he said. "Let it rip!" His bey then shot into the vortex but unlike Kenta's it stayed in control. Kenta was surprised. "Kenta, when you come into a situation like this you must pull all you senses together." Allen explained. "Focus on your target. Clear your mind until it's like there is only you and your opponent around your area. Look for the right moment, and strike!" Sky Griffin's beast suddenly appeared and easily shattered the rocks. Kenta looked in amazement and then looked at his bey. He then started to try it again.

_End of Flashback._

Saggittario was now near the center of Leone's storm. Both of the beys' beasts had now appeared. "_Focus all you senses on your opponent." _Kenta thought as his bey began to ride the tornados. "_Visualize the opportunity to attack and when you see the moment, STRIKE!"_

"Finish it Leone!" Kyoya yelled. Leone then jumped inside of the twisters and was headed for Saggittario who was up high about the coliseum.

Kenta now opened his eyes. "I've got you!" he shouted. Kyoya and everyone else were puzzled. "Go! Saggittario: Flaming Spiral Strike." Kenta yelled. Saggittario's beast was soon surrounded by a sphere flame and shot numerous arrows and Leone. Ginga and the others were shocked. The arrows quickly turned into fireballs and stuck Leone one after another. The tornados dissipated and the last fireball caused Kyoya's bey to come crashing down. There was then a small explosion and Leone was blown right out of the stadium, 2 feet back from where Kyoya was standing. Saggittario was now the only one left spinning, making Kenta the winner, leaving Kyoya and the others in shock. Everyone amazed by what they had seen. They all soon cheered loudly at Kenta's victory. Kyoya just picked up his bey and smiled at him. Kenta smiled back in response. Benkei was also in shock. He couldn't believe that his friend had lost to Kenta.

Back up in the stands, Reiji just looked at Kenta. He was just itching with anticipation. He then started to chuckle. It was obvious that he was excited. After all, he was to face Kenta next.

"Kenta Yumia." he said. "Battling you is going to be more fun than I thought." He then started to laugh as he walked back to the lobby preparing for his battle.

* * *

><p><strong>phew! this was the longest chapter that I have ever written. srry if it's a little long<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

How r u everyone? please review srry it took so long

* * *

><p>Everyone was chatting in the locker about the last battle.<p>

"Kenta, when did you learn that move?" Yu said. "That was amazing!" Kenta just chuckled as every was crowding him. As flattered as he was, the crowds made him feel uncomfortable.

"Where did you learn that? I've never seen a special move like before?" Ginga asked.

"Sorry, can't tell you."'Kenta said. Ginga groaned as the others laughed. Kenta stopped laughing when he saw Reiji walking by. Reiji saw that they were looking at him so he looked back and chuckled and walked on.

Yu started to shiver. "That guy still gives me the creeps." he said. Unlike Yu, Kenta seemed to show no fear what so ever. He seemed to be steadfast and ready to battle him at anytime.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Kenta?" Madoka asked. "You know how Reiji can get."

Kenta got up and stretched. "Yeah, I'll be fine." he said.

Madoka still wasn't at ease about it. "But- last time you battled him you…" she said still concerned.

Kenta just sighed as well as chuckled a little. "You worry too much; Madoka." he said. "Besides, you should know by now that I'm the same little kid from back then." She nodded at Kenta as the intercom ringed to tell them the final battle was to start in about 5 minutes. Everyone wished Kenta luck.

"Hey, Kenta! Kick Reiji's butt for us" Kyoya called out. Kenta just waved in response as he walked to the stadium.

Meanwhile, back in the press box overlooking the stadium, Ryo and Allen were getting ready to watch the battle.

"I have to say, Allen. I am really impressed in Kenta's improvement as the blader." Ryo said. "Then again, it _was _you who trained him."

Allen was sitting on one of the easy chairs drinking some sort of beverage. "Of course." he said. "However, I just directed him. Kenta got stronger with his own will and determination. He even surprised me a few times."

Ryo nodded and then got a serious look. "Were those 4 years hard for him?" he asked. "I mean after what happened to his parents and Ryuga…" Ryo didn't need to finish his sentence.

.Allen looked at Ryo. "At times but he managed to pull through in the end."

Ryo smiled. "He sure is a strong boy." he said. Allen nodded.

Ryo then remembered something. "What are you going to do about that Victor guy? Since he isn't in the tournament?" he asked Allen.

"No need to worry, Hagane." Allen assured him. "I called someone else before the tournament began look into it in case he did show up."

Ryo chuckled. "You sure come prepared don't you?"he joked. "Just what you expect from a Bey King…" Allen said nothing. People in the stands then began to cheer.

"It's about to start." Allen said blankly. Ryo sat down as he began to watch the battle that was about to unfold.

In the stadium, Kenta was on one side and Reiji was on the other.

Reiji was making the creepy smile again. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this battle, Kenta." he said as he pulled out his launcher. Kenta said nothing as he did the same.

Everyone chorused. "3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

The two beys flew into the ring and right away, Reiji's bey, Poison Serpent, started to charge right for Saggittario.

"Look out, Kenta!" Yu shouted.

Serpent's beast then came out of the bey and surrounded it. Kenta saw this and told Saggittario to attack and the bey then charged directly for its head and broke free before it completely coiled it. Serpent's beast landed on the ground but quickly got back up.

Madoka sighed in relief. "Boy, that was close" she said.

"Don't relax just yet Madoka." Kyoya said. "The battle has just started." Ginga knew that Kyoya was right. Reiji was one blader that should not be taken lightly. After all, he was a former member of the Dark Nebula. Even Ginga had trouble battling him and he remembers what he did to Kenta the last time they battled.

Kenta and Reiji's battle waged on and for some reason, Reiji started to laugh like a crazy person. "That's it!" he said while still laughing. "More! Show me more of the power that Ryuga passed on to you!" Kenta was getting really irritated at this. Reiji looked at Kenta like he had something planned or him "Tell me Kenta." He chuckled "How does it feel knowing that you could have done something to save Ryuga but instead you watched him die?" Kenta made a soft but angry growl as the beys continued to clash. "Do you why I think Ryuga lost to that Rago fellow?" Reiji said after he stopped laughing. "I think he did because he was afraid." This got on Kenta nerve. "He was afraid that people would find him weak." Reiji continued. "Then again, after what I saw Battle Bladers when he turned into that "thing", I'm not surprised that deep in the back of his mind, he was terrified to turn into it again. I always thought that he had a certain weak point." he started to laugh again. This just got Kenta's anger even worse.

Allen saw that Kenta was starting to get angry. "Easy, Kenta." He said calmy. "Don't let your anger get the best of you in a battle."

Serpent continued to attack Saggitario ferociously and began so spin around it causing it to wobble. Ginga and the others were started to get worried.

"Now bring his bey down, Serpent!" Reiji called out.

His bey knocked Saggitario back and then the spun to the edge of the stadium and flew up in the air and then was diving right on Saggittario's fusion wheel. Poison Serpent beast then appeared again.

"I guess Ryuga should have gotten a better apprentice." Reiji chuckled. "I really thought he could have done better."

Now, Kenta had enough of Reiji's backtalk. "Don't talk like you know about him." He growled. He suddenly began to be surrounded by a golden aura. Saggittario's beast then appeared and stopped Serpent's beast by grabbing it by its jaws. Reiji was surprised at this and so were the others. " Even though you two were in the Dark Nebula at one time, you knew nothing about who he really was!" Kenta continued. "Ryuga was one of the best bladers that I've ever met. I did not just inherit his star fragment, I inherited his will as well and there is no way that I'm not going to let that go to waste! Not now, not EVER!"Kenta then let out a loud battle cry and the golden aura get bigger and shot through the coliseum. He then glared at Reiji, revealing that his eyes had turned golden as well, almost like Ryuga's. He was using his Legend Power. His friends were in shock.

"Kenta…you…." Yu said in shock while looking at his friends eyes in the screen.

Reiji knew he had to do something right then. He called out Serpent to attack. His bey then started to glow a very dark green color as it charged to Saggitario. Kenta told Saggitario to do the same. The beys caused an explosion as they attacked each other repeatedly. Reiji was now the one getting irritated because Saggitario just wouldn't go down. Serpent then blasted Saggitario in the air but Kenta knew what was Reiji was going to do next.

"I've had enough of you, Reiji!" Kenta yelled. "Go Saggitario! Special Move: Dragon Arrow Storm!" Saggitario's beast then shot flaming arrows in the sky which fused together to form a dragon engulfed in flame and was targeting Serpent.

Reiji was starting to panic now. "This ends here!" He screamed. "Dark move: Venom Strike!" Serpent then charged at the flaming dragon. Both of them collided as they tested their strength against each other but in the end, the dragon was victorious as an explosion followed. The explosion knocked Reiji off his feet as he landed on his back. His bey crashed onto the stadium leaving Saggitario spinning as Kenta's friends cheered for his victory as well as everyone on the stadium.

"Way to go Kenta!" Yu cheered. "You showed him whose boss!"

Reiji, who as still on the ground, was watching as Kenta began to approch him.

"Easy Kenta.." Ginga said worried something bad was going to happen. However Kenta just stared at Reiji as he picked up his bey and tossed it to him.

Reiji caught it and gave Kenta a look. "What? You going to put me in the hospital too.?" he said.

Kenta shook his head. "No. I think I proved my point back there." he said. Reiji snickerd. "But let me get one thing clear." Kenta said as he crouched down. " If you _ever _pull that talk any crap about Ryuga like that ever again, well..." Kenta paused for a moment. "Lets just say that it will be me that will end your beyblading carrer." Kenta then made asimple smile but somehow was threatining. SO much so that Reiji stopped making that smile of his. "Do we understand each other?" Kenta asked Reiji with that smile stiil on his face. Reiji slowly nodded. Kenta padded Reiji shoulder and got up and walked off, leaving Reiji with his bey

* * *

><p><strong>Heh. I just came up with the idead for the last few lines. please review<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Phew! finally after a long 3 day trip I'm back home! please review

* * *

><p>After Kenta won the tournament, he and the others, including Ryo and Allen, were at the B-Pit chatting over Kenta win. "Man, Kenta! You were AWSEOME out there!" Benkei said putting his huge arm over his shoulder. Kenta just smirked as he took his friends arm off of him. "I have to say. That move you used on Reiji was a <em>little<em> impressive." Kyoya said with his eyes and Kenta's locked onto each other. "But don't think that Leone and I are going to lose to you again!" He then took out his bey as it flashed. The two showed their beys to one another giving a fresh new rivalry feeling. "I battle you again anytime, anywhere Kyoya." Kenta said with a fire in his eyes. Before the two boys could do anything Madoka took both their beys. "Well, you two are going to have to battle some other time." she said. "Both of your beys were damaged during the tournament. Especially yours, Kenta." She took the two beyblades in the back for repairs, saying she would repair them right quick. Kenta and Kyoya just sighed as they sat down. Allen was sitting on the sofa as Madoka went into her repair shop. "She's become a great mechanic but I still think she gets a little too bossy when it comes to fixing them." he said. Tsubasa and the others laughed. "I never thought that you would make a joke, Allen." Ryo said still laughing. But Allen gave him a look saying that he was serious. Ryo then stopped laughing. Kenta sighed and shook his head in amusement. "You never change, Allen." he said. Allen said nothing but Yu, who was sitting next to Allen, jumped on the couch, accidently landing his feet on him. Kenta made a muffled laugh when he saw that. "_Yu still acts like a kid._" he thought.

"Hey guys! I just got an idea!" Yu said excitedly. "Why don't we go to the beach and celebrate?" Ginga yelled in excitement. "That's a great idea, Yu!" Benkei and the others agreed to go tomorrow. "I'm going to go pack right now!" Benkei said and shot out the door. Yu giggled with excitement when Allen tired to push him off of him. Yu was still on top of Allen's side without knowing it. "Yu Tendo…" Allen said in a grunt of slight pain. "I was wondering if you would you please be so kind as to remove your feet from my side?" Yu recognized this and immediately got off. "S-sorry, Allen." said nervously. Allen sighed as he rubbed the left side of his ribs. Ryo was trying not to laugh at him. "We haven't been down to the beach together in a long time." said Tsubasa after that was over. "What about you, Kyoya? Are you going to come?" The green haired blader shrugged his shoulders. "Nah… It's really not my thing." he said. Kenta made a small laugh after he heard the comment. "Why not, Kyoya?" he said in a really teasing tome. "The _Lion King_ can't swim?" Kyoya winced in anger as he glared at Kenta. Ginga burst down laughing at the joke so much so that he fell on the floor. Kyoya, on the other hand, didn't think it was funny. "T-Take that back!" he yelled. Kenta was still laughing. "Why? You can swim can't you?" he asked.

Kyoya looked kind embarrassed. "Yeah, it just…I.." He stopped for a moment. He looked around and saw that everyone was eagerly waiting for an answer. Kyoya finally gave in to the peer pressure. "I… had an extremely embarrassing experience at the beach when I was younger, Okay?" he finished with his face a little red. This got Yu's attention. "Really? What happened?" he said curiously. Kyoya was about to answer but that quickly shook his head. "No! I swore that I would never talk about it again." He said. Yu sighed since he knew he wouldn't get the answer out of Kyoya and sat back down. Madoka came out of the repair shop and was told what they were going to do. She was excited about it. She then looked at Tsubasa and blushed a little. Those two still haven't told the others about their relationship and Kenta nudged him to tell them about it. Tsubasa knew that they would find out sooner or later so better to tell them now. He sighed and told them about them dating before they did anything else.

A few of their friends' jaws dropped to the floor, mostly Yu and Gingas. Kyoya smirked. "I knew something was going on between you two." he said. Madoka giggled and rushed over to Tsubasa's side. After that shock, Yu and Ginga said that they were happy for them. Tsubasa just smiled and kissed Madoka on the cheek. "Ew! That's gross!" Yu teased the two. Kenta just shoved his head. "Oh, come on! You and I are about the same age." He said. "I was just kidding." Yu laughed. Ryo was smiling at the couple. "So, how long have you two been together." He asked. "About two years." Tsubasa replied. Ginga then went up with a very curious look on his face. "Sooo, have you two…" He asked in mid sentence. "NO!" Both Tsubasa and Madoka said firmly. Ginga back away with his hands up. Kenta let out a sigh. "Ryuga was right, Ginga. Sometimes you are and idiot." He said. Ginga made a face and sat down. They then went on about the plans for the beach party. They finally talked Kyoya into going and they were told to meet back at the B-Pit at 8:00 am. "I call Benkei later on the information." Tsubasa said. "And I'll call Hikaru and Ryuto to see if they can come." Madoka added. When Kenta heard that he felt a jump of happiness. Ryuto was Ryuga's younger brother. He and Ryuto met each other after Ryuga's grave was put up. That was also the same time that Ryuto had met Hikaru as well. Kenta often wondered what Ryuto was up to. While the others were talking; Kenta thought he saw someone looking through the window of the shop on the other side of the street. He turned around to get a better look but there seemed to be no one there. What's up Kenta?" Yu asked him seeing him up. Kenta took one more time and then shook his head. "Nothing." he said "Just my imagination. I guess" Little did Kenta know that someone was watching them. The mysterious young man continued to stare at them with those violent orange eyes as he sneaked into the crowds. "So that's Kenta Yumia." he said. He then made an evil chuckle. "Battling you should be fun. After all, you are The Dragon Emperor's successor." He then walked off, planning something in his mind. Obvisusly not anything good.

* * *

><p>next chapter is BEACH TIME lol XD<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Ugh this tok soo long but I'm happy with it! please review**

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep in the forest, Reiji was letting out some frustration by crushing some rocks with his bey. He was confused about his battle with Kenta. He was thinking about what Kenta had said about him inheriting Ryuga's will.<p>

"_Did he really get stronger because of Ryuga's sacrifice for his friend? And if that's so…_" he thought. Reiji withdrew his bey and stared at it for a few minutes and then just shook his head. "Why am I even thinking about this?" he growled. He started to walk off when a mysterious figure stood in his way. "Who are you?" Reiji growled. The person didn't answer him. "Well, whatever. Get out of my way." Reiji responded and the mysterious person just made an evil smile and took out his bey. Reiji knew what was coming and did the same. A battle soon started, unknowing who the winner will be.

Meanwhile, in Kenta's apartment, He and Allen where speaking on the phone. Kenta was almost finished packing for the trip to the beach today.

"Now, are you sure that you don't want to come?"he asked Allen on his cell phone. "I told you last night that you could bring your fiancé." Allen response was inaudible but it seemed to be No. Kenta let out a sigh. "Okay then, I'll call you after the party." He said and hung up. He looked at his bag and tired to remember if he got everything. Once he knew he had everything, he zipped up his bag and headed for the B-pit. When he arrived he saw all of his friends inside the shop. "Hey, guys!" Kenta called out. His friends said hi back. Yu was talking to Ginga about what they were going to do first at the beach. Benkei was packing the lunches that Madoka made for everybody which, for Kenta, wasn't surprising. Kenta also saw Tsubasa and Madoka in the back of the room. Tsubasa had his arms around her waist and seemed to say something in her ear. Kenta couldn't hear what he said to her but whatever it was, it made Madoka giggle and blush a little. It wasn't Kenta shook his head in amusement and sat down, waiting for the others to get ready.

He looked around and saw that there were two people that weren't there with them. "Hey, where's Hikaru and Ryuto?" he asked. Madoka and Tsubasa just finished kissing.

"She and Ryuto are going to meet us at the beach." Madoka said still looking and Tsubasa. She then looked and Kenta and gave him a cheerful smile. "Oh, and I bumped into a certain someone yesterday and I told her to come down to the beach with us today." Madoka then started to laugh which left Kenta confused. "She's going to be really happy to see you, Kenta." She continued and she zipped up her bag. Tsubasa was smiling too.

Kenta wasn't sure on who she was talking about but he just shrugged and thought that he would find out later. It was time to go and everybody picked up their bags and headed for Tsubasa car. (A/N: yes, Tsubasa has a car.) Yu was fidgeting in the car with excitement. "I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't waaiit!" he yelled. Yu's screaming was getting a little annoying for just about everyone. "Yu, will you _please _act your own age?" Tsubasa sigh as he was driving the car. Yu just grumbled and folded his arms the entire drive.

Kenta was listening to some songs that were on his phone to pass the time, paying no attention to Yu who was sitting beside him. It was about a 30 minute drive from the B-Pit to the beach. Everyone was happy when they finally arrived, mostly because of Yu's childish whining. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Ryo had a special reservation for a certain part of the beach for Kenta and the others to use for the whole day so no one else could bother them. When everyone had got their stuff they headed straight for the lodge to change. Madoka said to meet back at there by 7:00 before anyone left.

After everyone got into their bathing suits, they all headed down to the beach. Kenta saw that Hikaru and Ryuto were already there in the parking lot. Hikaru was already in her bathing suit. It was a pretty navy blue two piece with green highlights in it. She had her hair up to. She and Ryuto were sweet talking each other by Ryuto's Jeep. Madoka called out their names and they waved back. Kenta caught up with them and Ryuto was surprised when he saw him. "WOW! You were right sweetheart." he told Hikaru. "Kenta surely has changed." He started laughing and put his shoulder around Kenta. "Last time I saw you; you were so puny and now look at you." He continued with a smile.

Kenta smiled and playfully shoved his arm off. Everyone was already having a blast down by the ocean, except for Kyoya who seemed to never take his eyes of the sky, as if he was watching for something. "What's up with you, Kyoya?" Ginga asked, puzzled at his rivals behavior. "N-Nothing!" Kyoya said franticly. "I'm just going to uh…s-sit underneath this tree for a while." He mumbled something else but Ginga couldn't hear what it was. In a blink of an eye, Yu had grabbed Kyoya's hand and dragged him near the ocean. "Aw, come on Kyoyo! That's no fun! Have some fun for once." He said. Kyoya tried to break free but Yu had gotten a strong grip. He was yelling at Yu and yelling him to let him go.

Kenta laughed at what he was seeing as he lied down on his blanket to tan.

Madoka and Tsubasa were lying beside each other."You…look so beautiful in that swimsuit." Tsubasa said. Madoka was wearing a lime green bikini with pink on the edges. Tsubasa was wearing Black and gray swim trunks. Madoka's cheeks turn read and she snuggled closer to her boyfriend's bare chest. He then put his lips onto hers. She gently pushed him back a little.

"Tsubasa. W-we're in the open." she said still flustered. Tsubasa just laughed.

"Ah, let them look." He said hugging her. As soon as they started to kiss again, they soon heard a car pull up behind them.

"Ah! She's here!" Madoka chirped. She went up to greet the person while her boyfriend just lied in the sun.

Kenta was still relaxing on the beach and was obviously really enjoying himself. He felt like he could to sleep until Madoka called him. He growled in frustration a little. He hated it he was interrupted from such a calm moment like that but he knew that if he didn't go, Madoka would probably chew him out a new one. That's the one thing Kenta found annoying about her. He wondered how Tsubasa could deal with that. Then again, he did tolerate Yu for a long time. Kenta walked over to where Madoka was at and beside her there was another girl. She had dark skin with dark brown hair to match and her eyes were violet. She also had on a pink two piece with lime green and orange designs on it. Her bottom piece looked like a skirt but it was obviously a bathing suit. The top went down to the upper part of her body. She actually looked kind of cute to Kenta but for some reason she also looked kind of familiar to him as well. He couldn't put his finger on it though.

"Hey there, Kenta!" Madoka said in a playful tone. Kenta waved and looked at the other girl. She looked at him and started to blush and quickly turned her head. Kenta raised an eyebrow and pointed at the girl while looking at his friend. She groaned in a little frustration and pushed the girl in front of him causing the girl to blush even more. "Kenta, you remember Sarah right?" Madoka said with a smile. It took Kenta a few minutes to remember but he then recalled the little adventure at Zarkan Island years ago.

His eyes widened in surprise when he remembered her. "Sarah?" he asked the girl in surprise. Sarah nodded in response


	12. Chapter 12

Hey...srry kinda bummed at the moment. please enjoy and review

* * *

><p>"Sarah!" Kenta yelled out in joy as he went up to her, giving her a hug that lifted her about 4 inches in the air. This caused Sarah's face to turn as red as a rose. "I'm soo happy to see you!" he added still hugging her. Sarah was trying to say something but the words wouldn't come out. She was too flustered but she did skim Kenta's bare back. That made her face even more read when she saw what she was doing.<p>

"Um, Kenta?" Madoka said tapping on her friends shoulder. "I know that you're happy to see her and all, but could you please put her down and let go?"

Kenta saw that and put her back and the sandy ground. "Sorry about that." he laughed. Madoka just sighed in amusement while Sarah, who was still blushing, made a small laugh. "It's just that I haven't seen you in years." Kenta continued. "Oh, man! It's soo great to see you again.

"It's g-good to see you too, Kenta." Sarah finally spoke out. She took a long, good look at Kenta from head to toe. "_Wow. He's really grown." _she thought. "_It feels like we meet just yesterday and now he looks so…his body is…_"Kenta's body wasn't ripped but his muscles were still pretty well defined. She couldn't stop staring at him until he waved his hand in her face.

"Uh, Sarah? Are you okay?" Kenta asked with a puzzled look on his face. He didn't know that she was staring at his body.

Sarah quickly snapped out of it after she caught herself. "Um, yeah I'm fine!" she said with a nervous laugh. Kenta just shrugged.

Madoka; seeing that he was being completely oblivious to Sarah about her actions towards him, shook her head as she smiled at her friend. "_He can see feelings between me and Tsubasa yet; he can't see Sarah's feeling for him._" She thought. "_Unbelievable._"

"So, what are you doing here Sarah?" Kenta asked her.

"I... was in the city when I bumped into Madoka and her boyfriend, Tsubasa." Sarah said. "They told me that you were in the city so I…um, decided to- well Madoka said that since I was here that I should pay you a visit." She looked down; her cheeks still a little pink. She was playing with her fingers as a nervous habit.

Kenta then realized that he hadn't introduced her to the rest of the gang yet. He quickly grabbed her hand and took her down to the beach, causing Sarah's face to turn read gain.

"_He's…holding…my...hand..."_ She thought as he dragged her across the sandy beach.

"Come on, Sarah." Kenta said as he turned his head to her smiling. "I want you to meet everybody else. I'm sure that they will be happy to see you." Sarah nodded in response.

Madoka laugh as the two went over to meet with the others. She returned to her boyfriends' side. As soon as she sat down beside him, they went back to their little romantic moment and jus cuddled together beneath their umbrella that provided shade for them.

Back on the beach, Ginga was talking to Kyoya about having some sort of competition.

"And if you lose, you have to tell us what happened to you on the beach when you were little." Ginga stated. Yu was snickering about the whole thing.

"Forget it Ginga!" Kyoya protested. "I told you that I would never talk about it again!' it was clear that he wouldn't tell Ginga or the others about it so easily.

"Oh, come on Kyoyo!" Yu pleaded. "It can't be that bad!"

Kyoya wasn't happy with what he called him. "No!" he said again. "And I told you stop calling me Kyoyo!"

"You might as well them Kyoya." Ryuto said as he walked up to them with Hikaru holding on to his right arm. "They're going to find out sooner or later." Kyoya just scoffed in response, folding his arms. A smirk came upon Ryuto's face. "Okay. Maybe we'll just give your brother, Kakeru a call and hear from him what happened". Hikaru just sighed at her boyfriends' teasing.

Kyoya eyes grew wide. "You do that and you are a dead man, Ryuto!" he shouted pointing to him. All the other just laughed when Yu spotted Kenta coming over with Sarah.

"Hey, who's that with Kenta?" Yu asked pointed towards their direction.

"Hey, guys! I want you to meet someone." Kenta said pulling Sarah in front of them though they didn't recognize her at first. "Do you guys remember Sarah from Zarkan island? Well this is her." he stated Ginga and Kyoya then remembered that her dad helped them. They all began to greet her happily.

"I never thought that we'd see you again." Ginga said

Kenta then introduced Sarah to Yu, Ryuto and Hikaru. They greeted her back.

"Hey, you want to play with us?" Yu asked Sarah.

"I guess so." she replied smiling.

Everyone then returned to play on the beach. Yu and Ginga were playing in the water while Kyoya just sat by the shoreline, looking up at the sky every so often. Sarah stayed by Kenta most of the time. They played and had fun until it was sunset and dinner was about to start and everyone was sitting together.

"Thanks for staying with us for dinner, Sarah." Kenta said. She was sitting right next to him.

"Sure…no problem" She quietly said. She was sitting right beside him.

Benkei and Yu were on the other side of the table whispering something to each other. They constantly looked over and Kenta and Sarah and snickered though Kenta wasn't sure why.

"I don't see why Madoka didn't let me help her cook." he said "I told her that I was really good."

Tsubasa just laughed. "That's just how she is sometimes." He said. "You know that she's grown a little stubborn ever since she lost that bey mechanic competition with Brooklyn." (A/N: my other oc character you will meet later in the story)

Kenta smiled in response. He remembered. Madoka was so embarrassed that she vowed to be better than him one day.

Madoka then came out with the food and everybody dug in. Benkei was the first which got some of the people mad. Kenta just laughed seeing that his friend hasn't changed.

"If you say that you're going to open a restaurant, then how are you _not_ going to eat all the food you cook, Benkei?" He joked.

Benkei just growled and continued eating.

A lot of people were talking during dinner. Sarah had told then that she got a new bey called Lunar Grus WB120WB.

"The crane, huh?" Kenta said. "Somehow that suits you well."

Sarah just made a shy smile.

"T-thanks, Kenta." she said blushing. Benkei and the others started to laugh.

It was about 25 minutes later in the dinner that Kenta was finished and saw that it was getting dark and headed out the door.

"Kenta, w-where are you going?" Sarah asked after a bite of her steak.

"Oh, I'm just going out for a little bit." Kenta said waving. "I'll be back before lights out." He then closed the door while Sarah wondered about him. There was a strange look on his face before he left.

"Don't worry about Kenta, Sarah." Yu said seeing the worried look on her face. "He will be fine. He always does that.'

Sarah was still a little worried so Tsubasa told her where Kenta was heading

* * *

><p>Back on the beach, Kenta was in his usual clothes and was sitting on a huge boulder, looking up at the stars in the night sky. He spotted the consolation Draco up in the sky. It always reminded him of Ryuga. Kenta then gently grabbed his necklace and constantly rubbed it.<p>

"Ryuga…I wonder how you're doing now." he said quietly to himself.

"You like stargazing huh?" Sarah said behind him.

Kenta made a small laugh. "Yeah, sort of." he said Sarah got on top of the bolder alongside him and saw that he was looking at Draco.

"Madoka told me about what happened to your friend Ryuga." She said slowly

Kenta frowned but said nothing for a minute. "Do the villagers still hate him after what he did?" he then asked. Sarah said she and her dad forgave him but she wasn't sure about the rest of the people. Kenta sighed and stared at his necklace.

"You really miss him, don't you" She asked him in concern, seeing the necklace that was made from Ryuga's headgear.

"Of course I miss him!" Kenta stated. "He was my friend!" Sarah's eyes widened a little. "S-Sorry."He said and let out a sigh and a small laugh. "And come to think of it, I was probably his only friend."

Sarah got closer to Kenta. "I never got to meet Ryuga." She said. "What was he like?"

A small smile came upon Kenta's face when she asked that. "Well, where do I start?" he said. He told Sarah about what happened at battle bladders, the world championship and his adventures with him. "A lot of people saw Ryuga as a ruthless blader" He continued. "But the truth is if you knew him, he really wasn't heartless. He actually wasn't a bad person. Heh, but he sure was different when he and I trained together. " He started laughing and then stopped. Sarah saw that there was a sad look in his eyes. "God, I miss him." He finally said.

" Kenta." Sarah said. That's all she could say.

Farther back from the beach, Tsubasa was watching the two talking. He never told anyone this but whenever he saw Kenta, it was like he was seeing Ryuga again, especially when it was in a beybattle. Tsubasa never really liked Ryuga but he always respected him as a blader. After he saw that everything was going alright he went back to the lodge where Madoka was waiting for him.

"Everything okay, sweetie?" she asked.

He nodded and pulled her close. "Come on." He said. "Let's go back to the party.'

Kenta started to look up at Draco again.

"_Ryuga may be gone but I wonder if you are still alive, L-Drago." _He thought. He remembered when Pegasus first disappeared. Ryo said that it went up to rest in the stars and Kenta was wondering if L-Drago did the same. He was still wondering this when suddenly, a strange feeling overwhelmed Kenta's entire body. His eyes started to glow his legend color and he wasn't doing this as will. He immediately sat up and put his hand on his head because it was throbbing for no good reason. He then soon heard a female voice that was coming out of nowhere but he couldn't hear it very well.

_..en.a._

It quickly got worse as he heard the voice again. This time more clearly

_Kenta_

The voice was calling out his name but he didn't recognize the voice.

Kenta groaned in pain which made Sarah jump.

"Kenta! Are…A-Are you alright?" She asked franticly.

Kenta panted as the pain in his head quickly went away as well as the voice. The strange feeling went away as well and his body, for at least a second, felt numb.

"Yeah...I…I think so." He said taking his hand of his head. He was still gasping for air.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked still in concern.

Kenta nodded. "I think I'm just tired." He said and got of the boulder. "I'm going to bed." He quickly headed for the lodge leaving Sarah worried and soon decided to follow him. He quickly opened the door to the lodge and walked into the living room where Yu Ginga and the others were.

"Hey, Kenta! You wanna play some video games with us?" Yu asked.

Kenta shook his head. "No thank you. I'm going to bed." He said and shut his door and lied down his bed, leaving the others confused.

"Kind of early to be going to bed, huh?" Ginga said. "It's only 8:00." They soon saw Sarah come in, seeing Kenta go to his room.

"Hey, Sarah? What the heck was that all about?" Kyoya asked.

"I…I'm not sure." She said leaving the others confused and a little worried.

"He's probably just tired but I'll talk to him in the morning." Tsubasa told them as went back to what they were doing.

"I'm sure he's fine." Madoka reassured Sarah as she took her to the living room to relax.

Later that night, Kenta had a very strange dream. He was panting and tossing and turning in his bed. He was dreaming that he was floating in the middle of space.

"W-what's going on?" he said. "Where am I?"

His body was radiating his golden legend aura. He then heard a very familiar roar coming from behind him. A long stretch of fire began to circle around him soon revealing a very familiar chinese dragon that was engulfed in flames. It was L-Drago who now was in front of Kenta.

"L-Drago?" Kenta said in shock of what he was seeing but then soon calmed down. The dragon just stood there, like she was waiting for him to speak.

"Do you hate me?" Kenta asked the dragon. "I really don't blame you if you do…Believe me though. If I could, I would go back and time something that could've saved you, and Ryuga."He fell silent, not looking at Ryuga's former partner. He looked up at the dragon again.

L-Drago gave Kenta a comforting look, which was unusual for her. Kenta smiled in response.

L-Drago came closer to Kenta. Both of them were glowing now. Kenta, his golden color, L-Drago a red. She coiled her body around the blader .

_Outside his dream_

Kenta's body was starting to glow an orange color and outside the lodge Draco's constalation was glowing unusualy bright while Saggittario was glowing red and it was pouring the energy into Kenta's body.

_Back in dream._

Kenta started to have that strange feeling again. "L-Drago? W-what are you doing" Kenta said confused. The dragon then put its snout on his hand. A sharp pain came over his whole body but only for a minute. Both of their auras then began to fuse together. The dragon then started to turn into energy. It then started to go inside Kenta's body like it did with Ryuga during back at Battle Bladers. But he knew and felt that this power was not dark or evil at all. It was…just neutral.

"Ahh! L-Drago!" he yelled as he was on his knees. It wasn't long until his body began to glow even brighter when L-Drago completely fused with him. Kenta was overwhelmed of the rapid changes that were going inside his body but somehow, it didn't hurt.

He then soon woke up gasping for breath. Kenta grabbed his chest and moved his hand around.

"_W-What was that all about?_" He thought as he laid back onto his bed trying to figure this out. "M-must ahve been a dream." he said as he went back to sleep not knowin that it really happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Soooo sorry this took so long. I had trouble making this pleasr review

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone was packing up to return home. Kenta was already finished and was sitting on the sofa waiting for the others. He had his hand on his face like he was napping or feeling ill. His head was still pounding from last night. He still couldn't get his head around what happened or about the dream that he had. He also still felt a little sick.<p>

"Kenta! Can you help us with this for a minute?" Tsubasa asked.

Kenta sighed and helped Madoka and Tsubasa get some of the luggage in the car. Madoka was the first to notice something wrong with him.

"Kenta, are you alright?" she asked her friend. "You look really tired and a little pale."

He just nodded. "I'm fine." He said. "I…just had problems sleeping last night."

Tsubasa then remembered about what happened before Kenta went to bed. "Listen Kenta about last night," he started "What exactly happened? And I want the truth. You had everyone a little concerned, especially Sarah."

Kenta didn't say anything at first but then sighed. "Would you believe me if I told you?" he asked. Tsubasa was a little confused. He and Tsubasa then went outside in the back where it was private. Kenta then told him all about what happened that and about the dream he had. "Look, I know it sounds crazy but after I woke up, I had a similar feeling that you had whenever you had the dark power. Only it wasn't anything like that. It felt…neutral. No darkness or anything related at all."

Tsubasa said nothing but seemed to believe him. Kenta told him not to tell anyone because he didn't want them to worry and Tsubasa agreed. They were about to leave when Tsubasa told him to hold on a minute.

"Now, can you keep a secret for me? I really need your help on this as well." Tsubasa said.

Kenta nodded. " is it?"

Tsubasa looked around to see if anyone was watching and then whispered something into Kenta ear.

Kenta's eyes then widened in complete surprise. "Shut up!" he said playfully pushing Tsubasa back. "Man! Madoka sure is going to be happy." Tsubasa just laughed. "So, when's it going to happen?"

"In about two weeks at the bey park." Tsubasa responded.

"Great! Any help you need till then just ask me!" Kenta said with a smile.

"Thank you." His friend replied and the two went back to meet with the others to get in the car and head home.

They were almost half way back to the B-Pit. Kenta was feeling a little better but still wasn't feeling well.

"_Well, at least I don't have a fever._" he thought as he looked out the car window. He was still thinking of what happened last night. What did it all mean? He thought that it was just a dream then but now…he just wasn't so sure. It felt so real, unlike any kind of dream he ever had. Kenta just shook his head. No point thinking about it right now.

"Uh, Kenta? You okay?" Ginga asked.

Kenta saw that he was spacing out. "Oh, uh…Nothing Ginga." he told his friend.

Tsubasa glanced back at Kenta in worry. He knew he wasn't supposed to tell but that didn't stop him from worrying. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"I am fine, Tsubasa." Kenta said blankly. Tsubasa sighed and looked and Madoka and smiled thought of his little _surprise _for her_,_ not paying attention to the road.

"Tsubasa, LOOK OUT!" Kyoya suddenly shouted and pointed at the window.

Tsubasa then looked up and saw there was a man in the middle of the road and was 3 feet from the car. "SON OF A-!" he screamed as he quickly turned the car out of the man's way. Madoka started to scream. The tires squealed as Tsubasa hit the brakes. Everyone was shocked about what happened.

Kenta turned around to see the man, who had collapsed on the ground. He was even in more shock to see who it was. It was Reiji. He looked like he had been in a street fight and lost, badly.

"Oh, crap! Did I hit him?" Tsubasa said in a panic.

"I'm not sure." Kenta responded getting out of the car. "I'll go check it out." He went to Reiji's side and saw just how bad his injures were. Luckily though, the car didn't hit him but he did have a lot of cuts and bruises on him. "Reiji." he said. "Reiji, can you hear me?"

Reiji groaned in pain but at least Kenta knew that he was conscious. He was barely able to open his eyes.

"Quickly Ginga, help me get Reiji into the van." Kenta said.

"W-What?" Ginga said in shock. "But Kenta…He-…I mean-"

"Just help me!" Kenta shouted in impatience. He gave a look to Ginga that said there is no time for questions so Ginga did what he was asked to go and slowly picked Reiji up by the shoulders.

The injured blader then grabbed Kenta jacket. "Don't…you…dare take me to a hospital." he said weakly. Kenta said nothing but he wasn't going to do what he said until what Reiji said next. "I got something you want to hear about the person that the WBBA is looking for. You know, that Victor guy? I'll tell you everything I know if you don't take me to the hospital."

Kenta sighed. "Tsubasa, head to be B-Pit." he said putting Reiji in the car. Reiji tried to make a smirk but he was in soo much pain from his injuries.

When they got to the shop Kenta put Reiji down on the sofa.

"Madoka! Go get me the first-aid kit!" Kenta said. "He's bleeding a little." Madoka went over and got it.

Reiji slowly looked around the room as he put his hand on his side where the wound was. "Dang! He _did _get me…" He mumbled

Kenta began to patch Reiji up while Tsubasa called Ryo and Allen about what happened. Reiji screamed as Lenta began to tend the open wound and then passed out from the pain soon after.

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in a valley near the mountains, an old shogun temple that was built inside of it, a young man sat in the main bedroom. His long black hair covered his eyes and he was wearing a black and dark blue robe like what people in Japan wore a long time ago. The bey that was beside him glowed a blue color

"I should've known." he quietly said tightening his grip on the bey. " L-Drago never left." He got up from the throne and took the bey and headed for the door. "Come, Kitsune." he mumbled to the beyblade. "We are going on a little trip to Metal City."

* * *

><p>dun dun dun. lol behold the 2nd villan or is he? XD<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Finally! srry for the wait R&R

* * *

><p>It had been about a couple of days since Kenta and the others took Reiji into the B-Pit to treat his injuries. Luckily, the open wound on Reiji's side wasn't as deep as it looked but he was advised not to move around too much for a few weeks or it will open again. Allen was there asked Reiji about his ordeal when Kenta called him about what happened. Reiji was lying down on the couch shirtless and his body covered in bandages.<p>

"So you're sure that is was Victor who attacked you?" Allen asked Reiji.

"His appearance matches what you told me." Reiji said in a very bored tone. He was getting tired of being asked all these questions.

"And you said that he said that his bey's name was Venom Hydra DC108 SWT?" Allen asked again.

"Yes!" Reiji snarled.

While Allen and Reiji were talking about the investigation, Madoka, Tsubasa and Kenta were in the back talking as well. Madoka was fixing Reiji's bey.

"Man! This bey was barely intact." She said. The bey was almost done getting fixed. Anyway, why is Reiji staying here to recover here instead of in a hospital?"

"Because he told me that he wouldn't tell us about Victor if we did take him to the hospital." Kenta said. He was sitting by the counter drinking a soda.

"Huh." said Tsubasa who was right by him who was having a more _mature _and _stronger _drink (A/N: coughliquorcough. well, he is in his20's XP. But don't worry, he doesn't drink often). "By the way, did the WBBA ever interrogate him about…Doji." There was an awkward silence as Tsubasa took another drink.

"Yeah." Kenta finally said. "They did it not long after the collapse since both of them were in the WBBA. Reiji said that he had nothing to do with it and it was proven later that he was telling the truth."

"That's a surprise." Madoka said doing the finishing touches on Poison Serpent.

"I HEARD THAT!" Reiji shouted. He and Allen were finished talking about Victor.

"Thank you for helping us." Allen told Reiji. "And …stay out of trouble with Kenta or you'll regret it." He gave Reiji a quick glare and then walked out the door.

Reiji just scoffed and continued eating a meal that Madoka reluctantly made for him.

"Why would Victor attack Reiji like that?" Tsubasa wondered.

"Beats me." Kenta sighed getting up from the chair and stretching.

It was time for Madoka so apply new bandages to Reiji. She and Kenta were taking turns and it was her turn today.

"Well, from what the information we got about Victor, he and Reiji seem to be very similar in personality."

"Like heck we are!" Reiji shouted in anger as Madoka took off the old bandages. "The guy tried to freaking kill me!"

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Kenta asked.

" Unlike him, I would never kill anyone!" Reiji stated.

Kenta and the others gave him a look like they didn't believe him.

"Is that right?" Kenta said on a sarcastic tone while leaning on the door.

Reiji let out a long sigh. "Look, even though I love to scare people and I do" he started to explain. " I could never bring myself to kill anybody."

The old bandages were now off of him and Madoka was checking of any open wounds on his bare back. When the gang first met Allen a long time ago, Allen had taught her a few medical techniques but he had taught Kenta a whole lot more. She then put some ointment on his back and rubbed it in the wounds. It stung just a little at first but not for too long. As Madoka continued to rub the ointment, Reiji started to shiver.

"What's the matter?" Madoka asked. "Is it cold?"

Reiji shook his head. "Just hurry and put the bandages on before I do something that will make your boyfriend knock me out again." He stared at Tsubasa who was giving him a death glare and he had a good reason to. The first time that Madoka fixed Reiji up, Reiji flirted with her. Tsubasa saw this and punched the light out of him.

"Wise choice." Tsubasa growled putting one of his hands into a fist.

"Calm down, sweetie." Madoka sighed as she finished wrapping him up. "It's not like I'll let him do that again." Reiji just winced. "Though I am surprised that you decided to help them Reiji."

Reiji scoffed and turned his body around. "Please. The only reason I'm helping you guys is to get payback for what Victor did to me."

"Figures." Tsubasa mumbled as he took another drink from his glass. "Anyway, why was he after you."

Reiji shrugged. "I can't recall for certain but I think he said was it was because his boss told him too."

The others were surprised by this.

"By boss, you don't mean Doji do you?" Kenta asked in a very serious tone.

Reiji shook his head. "Nah. He said that he was after everyone that was in the Dark Nebula organization. Said that they screwed his boss and his family over bad a long time ago and that his boos wants payback. He tried to kill Doji years ago by trying to kill him by causing some sort of accident with a building years ago but I'm not sure when."

Kenta's eyes widened when he heard that last sentence. "_Could he mean…_" Kenta thought then shook his head and the bell on the door rang.

"Oh, Welcome!" Madoka greeted and saw that is was Sarah. "Hello, Sarah! What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to continue my trip but I wanted you to check Grus before I left." Sarah explained. Madoka nodded and took her bey to the back. She then saw Reiji sitting on the couch. "Oh my gosh! A-Are you alright."

Reiji waved his hand and told him he was fine.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Sarah asked the others and they said nothing. She just made a nervous laugh and then looked at Kenta. "Are you feeling better?"  
>Kenta was confused at first but then remembered about what happened at the beach. "Yeah, I'm fine." he reassured her. Sarah sighed in relief while Reiji was looking back and forth between the two and smirked but then sighed.<p>

"Why is it that you guys always get the girls while people like me, can't even get a shot at romance?" Reiji said. This made the other kind of eyeball and stare him. He then slapped his hand on his face. "Crap, did I say that out loud?"

Sarah started laughing at Reiji. " Your friend here is really funny, Kenta!"

Reiji heard this and his face kind of turned red. "Well, uh…I…can have a few punch lines from time to time." he said scratching his cheek due to flattery. He seemed to be making a shy smile which was unusual for him.

"Friend is a strong word when you're talking about Reiji." Kenta said glaring at the red headed blader. Reiji just growled and got up and out his dishes in the sink. "So where are you going?" Kenta continued.

"Oh, just to the next town." Sarah replied. "But I'm going to be there for a while. I'm helping out with some sort of event out there."

"Oh, a little Florence Nightingale, huh?" Reiji said in the back which made Sarah giggle. Reiji didn't know why but seeing her laugh made him a little happy, though he tried not to show it. Kenta just glared at him strangely.

"Kenta!" Madoka called out from the back. "Could you come here for a second?"

Kenta then said that he would be right there but he then put his arm around Sarah and put his other hand by her ear and came close to it, causing Sarah to blush. "Be careful with Reiji." Kenta whispered. "He can be a little unpredictable." He then went to the back leaving Sarah confused. Kenta went back to where Madoka is and she gave him a list.

"Uh, what is this?" Kenta asked kinda puzzled.

"I was supposed to get some groceries and supplies today."Madoka explained. "However, I didn't think that I could get soo busy so I was wondering if you could go get them for me?"

"What?" Kenta asked surprised and just a little irritated. "What do I look like a delivery man?"

"You don't have any plans, do you?" Madoka asked so nonchalant.

"Well, no." Kenta sighed. They had a little staring contest for a short time. "Alright, I'll do it." he growled as he put the list in his coat pocket.

Madoka made a small smile and went back to fixing the bey.

Kenta walked outside looking in the window and saw Sarah and Reiji talking to each other and walked on. After a while, he had all the items on the list. Kenta was walking downtown. "Honestly, how does Tsubasa put up with her?" he grumbled. Then, for some unknown reason, something began to buzz in the back of his head. He groaned as he his free hand on the side of his head but it didn't last for long.

Kenta sighed and looked to his left and saw two pretty girls looking his way. They were twins and looked like they were a couple of years younger than him and they were dressed in high school uniforms. He looked around and realized that they were looking at him. They seemed to be giggling and whispering to each other. Kenta happily waved to the girls and caused them to squeal in excitement. Kenta was puzzled by this and walked on as the girls began to follow him.

"Um, e-excuse me?" one of the girls asked Kenta as they caught up to him in a restaurant where he was getting a bite to eat.

"Yes?" Kenta blankly asked. The girls just blushed every time they looked at him. "What is it?"

"Um, I'm Midori Yamamoto and this is my twin sister Kyomi." the girl said showing the girl next to her. "You're Kenta Yumia, right."

Kenta took another bite of his meal. "Yeah, I'm Kenta Yumia." he replied. "Why? You need something?"

Midori let out a squeal that made Kenta jump out of his seat. "I knew it!" she screamed. "I told you it was him Kyomi!"She grabbed her sister hand and jumped up and down. Her sister was smiling

"Wait, Wait! Hold on." Kenta said getting up. "Just what do you want?"

The two girls smiled at him. "Well, um…you see." Midori began to say then both of them screamed at the same time. "WE'RE YOU'RE BIGGEST FANS!

* * *

><p>WOW! please read and review<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

So so so sorry for not updating in a while

* * *

><p>Back at the WBBA headquarters, Allen was going through the information that Reiji had told him. "<em>The incident with Doji at the bey tournament and the collapse of the building year's ago.<em>" he thought. "_The rouge balder Victor and his Venom Hydra and his statement about his bosses revenge on everyone in the Dark Nebula._" Allen lay back in his chair and thought about all these events. There was something on his mind about this that he couldn't get off. He went on his computer and brought up all the records he could find of the Dark Nebula that were already on the screen. He searched for hours when Ryo walked in.

"Hey, Allen!" Ryo said in a playful manner. "Buddy! It's almost lunch time and I was wondering if, as two buddies, could-" he was cut off seeing the slight glare that Allen was giving him. "Oh. Uh…What are you doing?"

"Checking all the records of the WBBA to see what Reiji said about what Victor said about his boss's family being a victim of the Dark Nebula's power." Allen explained. "And don't call me Buddy. You know I don't like that."

"O~kay."Ryo said with his hands up. "Why is that?"

"Because, I have as feeling that what happened with the building collapse 4 years ago, Victor, and from what Reiji told us are linked." Allen replied.

"You think they worked for the Dark Nebula?" Ryo wondered as he brought a chair up to Allen's desk.

Allen shook his head. "I'm not sure. I doubt it though" he stated as he continued to search through the documents. "What I do know this that we need to keep Reiji on close surveillance in case he get's attacked again. Who knows who else is in on killing the members on the Dark Nebula?"

Ryo nodded. "That's true .They did make a lot of enemies for what they did to people." he said. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 minutes till lunch. "Well, I'd better go. You going to come?"Allen then lifted a bento box ( A/N: a Japanese lunch box.) in response.

Ryo laughed. "Okay. I'll contact Tsubasa and tell him about Reiji." he said.

Allen nodded as Ryo went out the door. He then glanced at a picture of him, his fiancé, and Kenta when he was younger. He made a small smile, thinking of the time that they spent training together. He knew now that the collapse of the building was not caused by Doji but by the boss of Victor. Allen couldn't help but worry about Kenta and that he would do something rash. Kenta was just lucky that he was unconscious most of the time during the collapse and never saw all of the deaths that were happening around him. Allen shook his head and went back to his investigation. "He should be fine." he said to himself.

Back at the restaurant, Kenta was trying to deal with these two fan-girls. The squeal that Midori made had gotten everyone else who was in the restaurant their attention. The twins were still by him and Kenta knew he had to do something before he gets completely embarrassed. "Um….Excuse me, girls?" he asked, trying to get their attention.

"Yes, Kenta?" The two girls said at the same time. They had a very dreamy look in their eyes made Kenta feel very uncomfortable.

Kenta looked around the place and saw that people were making strange faces at him or the girls but he wasn't sure. "Uh…could you please tone it down?" he asked again. "You girls are making a scene… and you're kind of embarrassing me!"

Midori and her sister looked around the building and saw that Kenta was right. "Oh my gosh! We are so sorry about that!" she laughed, scratching her head of her own embarrassment. "It's just that, since we're your biggest fans, we're soo happy to meet you in person."

Kenta had an annoying look as he sat his chair back up. "Glad to hear that." he began to say. "But, since when did I ever have fans? After the defeat of Nemesis I'm guessing?"

"Well, actually" Midori began to explain as she and her pulled some chairs to Kenta's table. "We've been fans of you for 3 years now. You see, you saved us and many others from those rouge bladers who were terrorizing us. The instant me and my sister saw you, we just knew that you were someone awesome!"

Kenta began to remember about 3 years ago; he and Allen went back to Japan for Kenta's training and stayed in a town called Tanzaku. (A/N: a Naruto reference, I know.) Some of those bladers were from the former Face Hunter gang and when they saw him, they immediately wanted payback. However, things didn't go according to plan for them and they were completely humiliated after their defeat by Kenta. They soon felt Tanzaku after that.

"The way you appeared out nowhere was like something out of a heroic story!" Midori said with that dreamy look. "Like a lone samurai or a heroic prince. I don't know what we could've done if you didn't appear."

Kenta continued to listen to the girls go on and on as he continued to eat his lunch. He remembered that battle with those bladers but he can't recall seeing those girls there. "Then again, when in the battle, I didn't really pay attention anything else." he muttered.

"What's that, Kenta?" Midori said.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Kenta replied. "Just talking to myself."

Midori said nothing but smiled at him.

"Um.." Kyomi began to say as she squirmed in her seat. " I know that this is a little late to say but we really want to thank you for saving us back then." She had a shy smile on her face.

Kenta chuckled as he put down his latte. "Forget about it."He said smiling. "It was no big deal."

"_Oh my._" Midori thought as she gazed at his smile. "_I knew that he was a cutie back then but now…" _She then uncontrolabymade a small squeak of excitement. This caused Kenta to look up with a confused look. "S-Sorry." Midori said

Kenta said nothing and looked at his watch to see the time. " Ah, I got to go." he said. He took his lunch to the take out line and one of the workers put it in a bag. He grabbed Madoka's stuff and was heading for the door.

"Do you…need any help, Kenta?" Kyomi asked softly as her cheeks started to turn pink. Every time she would look at him, she would get all flustered.

Kenta shook his head. "No, thanks, I'm fine." he said and was heading out the door.

"Will we see you again, Kenta-san?" Midori said while waving to him. Her sister made a nervous laugh along with the nervous smile.

"Who knows?" Kenta blankly replied and went out the building and waved goodbye to them.

"He's as dreamy as we thought he would be, huh sis?" Midori said gazing at Kenta as he walked further down the street.

Kyomi nodded when she looked at where Kenta was sitting and saw that he had forgotten a bag. "_Better give this to him_" she thought as she walked to the door.

"Sis, where you going?" Midori called out. But Kyomi was already gone, leaving her sister confused. "Kyomi."

Outside the shop, Kenta was walking down an empty street, heading back to the B-Pit. It was already evening and a lot the streets were almost empty because almost everyone was back home. Everyone seemed to be real quiet. However, on top of a nearby building a mysterious figure in grey and pale white trench coat was overlooking the crowd below. The figure had a black and maroon colored mask on the upper part of his face so the mouth was still visible. "Now where is he?" the figure mumbled. Kenta was near a pedestrian light when he thought he had heard someone was calling out his name.

"Kenta!" the voice called out. Kenta turned around to see that it was Kyomi. "Kenta wait up!" When she finally caught up to him she had to gasp for breath before she could talk. She still had the bag in her right hand.

"You sure catch up fast." Kenta chucked. He then saw Midori catching up close behind. "You guys want me to sign an autograph? Because I don't have any paper or anything." Kyomi then lifted up the bag in front of him.

"You forgot…one of…your bags." Kyomi said still gasping for air.

Kenta looked at the bags he was holding and counted each one. He realized that she was right. There was one missing. "Oh, thanks!" he laughed gabbing the bag. 'If I lost this one, Madoka would try to kill me." The two began to laugh again.

"Are you heading home?" Midori said standing by her sister.

Kenta shrugged. "Not exactly" He replied. "Well, I got to go." they waved goodbye to each other and went opposite ways

Back on the rooftop, the mysterious figure found his target and it was Kenta. A sinister smile grew on the figures face as looked down on the blader.

"Found you." he quietly said. He then reached for his pocket from his jacket and fiddled with a beyblade and laughed.

Kenta was a couple blocks down from where he had talked to the girls when he started to get a buzzing sensation buzzing sensation on the back of his head. He immediately stopped walking and looked around the area. For some reason, he suddenly felt really uneasy.

Kenta's eyes started to uncontrollably glow golden. Now only that, but he also began to have that strange feeling overwhelm him. The same feeling he had at the beach. "_Oh, come on! This again?_" Kenta thought as he put his free hand on his head. He began to have a strange headache.

The figure then shot his bey at Kenta, his bey leaving behind dark colored beam. He laughed as his bey was aiming straight for Kenta.

Kenta took out Saggittario and his launcher and aimed it in a certain direction. He wasn't sure why but he felt like his body was moving on its own accord. Like it was some sort of instinct. As the bey shot off from the launcher into the sky it suddenly stopped in mid air, as if it were hitting something. While that was happening, the strange feeling became even stronger throughout Kenta's entire body as he collapsed on his knees. He screamed from the pain that was throbbing in his head.

As that was happening, Saggittario continued to grind against the mysterious bey until it blew it away into the bushes and the pain in Kenta's head then soon faded away but something still wasn't right. It seemed that his senses had become extremely sharp. His sight, smell and even his sense of touch was strong he could feel the vibrations in the 9+ground from the cars that were driving on the nearby road. His hearing was so sensitive that Kenta could've sworn he could almost hear his own heartbeat.

"Heh guess I shouldn't be surprised." the figure chuckled as he watched the battle end. "After all you were trained by _him_, Kenta." The figure then stepped down off the building to go get the bey that fell in the bushes. After 20 minutes, Kenta body had returned to normal. He got up, picked up his bey and out it back in his storage box.

"What is going on with me?" Kenta said to himself. He picked up the bags and went back to the B-Pit wonderin if he should tell the others about this.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

soo sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I've been really busy read and review

* * *

><p>Back at the B-Pit, Madoka was sitting in the dining room impatiently tapping her foot and constantly looking at the clock. "Where is he?" she groaned. Her patience was wearing thin.<p>

"Calm down, will ya?" said Reiji who was sitting on the sofa, watching TV. "He'll probably be here soon."

"I sent him to get groceries_ 2 _hours ago!" Madoka stated. "It doesn't take that long to get a few things! When I see him, he is going to get his!" Reiji didn't do nothing but smirk when the doorbell rang. The two turned around and saw that it was Kenta. "Care to tell us where you've been?" Madoka growled.

"Getting your groceries…" Kenta wise cracked in reply as he laid the bags on the counter.

"That is not I meant and you know it!" Madoka yelled. Her voice was echoing through the whole house.

Kenta put his hands over his ears in pain. His sense of hearing was still very sensitive and her yelling was causing Kenta's ears to ring. "_Madoka and her insistent ranting!_" he growled in his mind.

Madoka continued ranting for a few more but she then realized that he was hurting. "Kenta… Are you alright?" she blankly asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Kenta replied after he glared at her for a moment. He could hear Reiji snickering in the living room. "Reiji's still here, huh?"

"Yeah." Madoka sighed. She didn't seem too happy about it. "Ryo already called you about us watching him?"

Kenta nodded. "Well actually, it was Allen who called Me." he said.

Madoka shrugged. "Anyways, what took you so long?" She asked. "The shops weren't that far from each other, ya know?" She had her hands on her hips. Kenta sighed. He knew that she wouldn't let him leave without an explanation.

"If you must know, I ran into a few detours along the way." Kenta explained, rubbing his crease. Madoka was Kenta's friend but it was things like this about her that really got under his skin.

"And just what were those detours?" Madoka asked.

"That's none of your business!" Kenta growled. Kenta was getting really agitated. Madoka just backed away and started putting up the groceries. "If you don't need anything else, I've gotta go." Kenta sighed and went out the door.

"You sure pushed his buttons." Reiji joked at Madoka.

"Shut up, Reiji." Madoka stated. Reiji just laughed back.

Kenta walked around outside the city for hours to try and clear this frustration but he wasn't having much luck. Right now, he was near the coast line where Ryuga's grave was. Kenta just couldn't get the strange feeling that occurred at the bey park and at the beach off this mind. Why were they happening? What should he do about it?

"I wonder if Allen or the others can explain this." He mumbled to himself as he turned around a corner. "Agh! I just don't get it." He scratched his head in frustration. Kenta then let out a long sigh and looked over at the evening sky. The starts were beginning to come out He then turns to his left and saw a Jeep in a nearby parking lot. Curiously, walked closer to the vehicle and saw that this Jeep looked very familiar. A smile came upon Kenta's face and he began to walk up the hill.

On top of the hill, Ryuto was looking over his brother's grave, thinking about the past. About before Ryuga left and was in the Dark Nebula, when they were kids and used to play together with their family. Ryuto had a sad yet faraway look in his eyes "Brother." He sighed. "You don't know how much I miss you and wish you were still here…"

"I thought that it was you…" said Kenta who had just arrived at the grave site.

Ryuto turned around and smiled. "Oh, Kenta…Hi there." he said softly. Kenta walked up next to Ryuto and gazed at Ryuga's grave as well.

"I thought you would've already left by now." Kenta said. "Didn't you have an exploration to go to?" The ocean breeze was blowing as the two continued to stare at their friend's grave. Ryuto was silent and had a dazed look in his eyes. "Hey, Ryuto? Kenta asked again, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Huh, what?" Ryuto said, snapping back into reality. He looked at Kenta and remembered what he was asked. " Oh, yeah. Well, I have to leave in a couple of days so I thought that I would come here before I left." Ryuto then made a small laugh while Kenta just smiled.

"I see…" Kenta said. For some reason, he had always found it funny that a serious and hot tempered person like Ryuga would have a kind and carefree brother like Ryuto.

"It's amazing that it's been almost five years since the Battle of Nemesis, huh?" Ryuto asked.

"Yeah." Kenta replied. He looked at Ryuto and could tell that he was getting a little upset.

The longer Ryuto looked at his only brother's grave, the more his eyes began to fill up with tears. "Dang it." he whimpered. "You'd think after so many years I would've gotten over this."

"It's never easy when it comes to a death of a family member." Kenta said in comfort. There seemed to be a bit of sadness in his tone. "I should know."

"S-Sorry." Ryuto said, knowing what he brought up.

Kenta shook his head. "No, it's okay." he said calmly as he turned his head to the golden colored sky. "It's okay to mourn over someone but after a while, you have to move on. But that's doesn't mean you shouldn't forget them either. Keep them close, because that is where you can get your strength."

Ryuto just was in awe in Kenta words. He then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kenta asked.

"Nothing." Ryuto replied. "It's just that that I'm older than you but you seem to be a lot more mature than me."

"I guess you're right," Kenta laughed. He looked at his watch to see what time it was. "Well, I should get back home now."

"Yeah, me too." Ryuto added. The two then began to head down the hill.

However, in the woods by the grave, a dark and mysterious young man with black hair was watching the two bladers. He had his eyes fixated on Kenta. "So that's him." he mumbled to himself. He then took out his bey and put it on his launcher.

And almost in a instant that strange buzzing sensation came over Kenta again. Only, this time it wasn't as bad. Kenta turned around to the grave site. "What now?" he growled. He gazed through the trees but couldn't see anything.

The mysterious figure was about launch his bey when he saw the grave stone. He slowly lowered his launcher and sighed. "No. It wouldn't be right to do in a place like this." He put his bey back into his case and started to leave.

Kenta was still a little paranoid while he continued to gaze in the woods. After a few minutes Kenta's senses returned to normal.

"Hey, Kenta!" Ryuto called out. "Is something wrong?"

Kenta shook his head as the buzzing went away. "Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine!" he replied and continued to walk down the steps. He turned his head back to the grave. "_Must've been my imagination_." he thought.


End file.
